A Dream of the Heart
by Josy1986
Summary: Korrasami fanfiction, takes place 6 months after the Great Uniter was defeated. ((Although I am not sure if in my version Kuvira is the villan)) Korra and Asami growing to eachother. Rated M for the beginning but the sexual themed chapters get less and will be build up slowly as their relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

Asami slowly woke up from her slumber, turned to her side and slowly opened one of her eyes. Closing it right after. _Oh my head... Didn't have that much to drink last night...? _She let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to massage her headache away.

She was trying to remember last night, she'd been talking to Mako for a while, who had tried to make a move on her. After Korra had dumped him he kept trying to get back with Asami, who still had feelings for him but nothing that would be more than friendship based.

Asami sighed and shook her head at the thought. 'He should really move on...'

She remembered seeing Korra and they had locked their eyes for a short moment before Korra had disappeared down the wooden stairs that lead to the beach. She had wanted to go after Korra but every time she was about to go to the staircase, there was someone else who started chatting to her. After the third person she excused herself as polite as she could and finally reached her destination. She had made her way down the wooden steppes and eventually the wood was replaced with sand. Asami removed her heels and let the grains of sand go in between her toes.

She looked around to see if her friend was close by but at first she didn't see her. After several more steppes near the shoreline she finally noticed someone laying on the beach. Asami smiled to herself and made her way to her friend.

Asami's eyes shot open wide when she remembered the next part, her face flustered in embarrassment. Korra had been naked, her clothes scattered behind her. Asami was worried something had happened at first but noticed nothing, apart from the very obvious naked Korra, out of the ordinary. She hadn't seen any bruising or wounds and took hold of Korra's dress that laid behind her only a few feet away and covered her up with it. She had giggled softly not having seen the young Avatar in such a vulnerable position just yet. The black haired beauty decided to stay a little longer next to her friend and placed a soft hand on the Avatars arm. She was surprisingly warm... considering all things.

Asami giggled again but saw her friend stirring in her sleep. Korra's hands seem to grab something invisible and dug her hands in the sand, her breath seemed to become more and more heavy.

_Is she having a nightmare...?_

The answer to Asami's unspoken question came not long after.

Korra let out a whimper that had nothing to do with the nightmares Asami could imagine Korra having. A soft moan followed and Korra ached her back, her breathing now became panting and her soft moans followed quickly by louder ones. Asami let her eyes slide over the Avatar's body and saw how Korra's muscles tensed up, relax and tense up again, everything kept repeating.

Asami's face was flustered with a deep crimson red when remembering all of this. Not long after Korra had released a final passionate whimper and laid still afterwards. She had heard Korra mumble the words. 'love you too...' and than it became silent again. Having seen the young woman squirm and twist around in her clearly pleasurable dream, had aroused her more than she wanted to admit. She let out a deep sigh, trying to force all her images and ideas she had to the deepest part of her brain. She sat up slowly in her own bed her lower body not agreeing with the fact that the ideas and images were forced out of her brain but that would eventually go away as well.

After all, this hadn't been the first time she was having these emotions and hormones rage through her body.

Asami decided to try and ignore her raging headache as well and slowly got out of bed, making her way to her bathroom to clean up.

She turned on the shower and cracked open a small window to make sure the steam would be able to escape instead of fogging up the bathroom. She had hung her nightgown on a little hook next to the shower cabin. She noticed that the products she normally used to wash her body and hair and been moved and looked around. She saw them above the sink and rolled her eyes. _Perhaps I should just...- _

She quickly had to grab onto something, if not, she had slipped and Spirits knew what would've happened then. Her hands were still shaking from the small adrenaline shot and now she just got in the cabin and closed it's door behind her.

Asami used the special lavender soap she had gotten from Korra, on her hair. She had noticed that the Avatar really enjoyed the scent. She smiled remembering several occasions where Korra had hugged her and sniffed her hair. It turned her cheek red once again. As she let the soap slowly being washed out of her hair from the warm water, she let her hands slide over her own body. Pretending they were Korra's she let out a longing sigh.

Asami, being so absorbed by her own fantasies, hadn't noticed the cabin door had slowly been opened. Only when she felt the cold breeze on her back she turned around. _What...?_ her eyes shot open in surprise when her green eyes locked with the familiar ocean blue ones that she frequently dreamed about.

'Korra?! What... where... ' she suddenly realized she was under the shower and very naked. Her face flustered at her own discovery.

Korra just smiled in a teasing way and instead of closing the cabin, she stepped inside and then closed the cabin, still wearing her clothes.

Asami's heart felt like it was going to explode. 'Korra, I... I'm...'

'Naked?' she smirked slightly. 'So I've noticed...' she said with a kind and gentle voice and took hold of Asami's wrists who had tried to cover herself. Korra shook her head, slowly she moved even closer to the heiress. 'You've seen me... Now I'm here to see you...' she said, water dripping from her short hair on her shoulders. She was still dressed but didn't seem to give it much thought and focussed on the black haired beauty that seemed to have some trouble to figure out if what was happening was real or not.

Korra leaned into her, a pressure building up since her back was now against the cabin wall. The Avatar's, still covered, breasts pressed against her naked form sent an jolts of pleasure down her spine. 'Korra I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...' she started but the Avatar shook her head again.

'It's fine... let me love you Asami...' she said, her voice loving, pleading almost begging.

Asami closed her eyes, the rush going through her body was immense and nothing she had experienced before. Her heart was pounding and hearing Korra say these words felt like it would burst out of her chest. 'Korra... I... how'd you... know...?'

A soft cry of pleasure escaped her when she felt Korra's lips on the skin of her neck, kissing and caressing the soft skin. She felt how the soft lips brushed up and tenderly took hold of her earlobe, teeth nibbling on the soft skin. 'Korra... Korra...' Asami's voice cracked with emotion, all she could say was Korra's name. she felt as if all the frustration, pain and sadness just melted away. Her tears mixed with the water from the shower and she felt how Korra moved away slightly to look in her eyes.

Korra smiled lovingly at Asami, cupping her face with one hand and she closed in again. Her hand moved from Asami's face to her shoulder, to her chest, stopped for a moment on her side and than moved on her back. Korra's lips eventually locked with Asami's and they shared their first kiss.

Asami's blood pressure went through the roof when feeling the sensation of Korra's soft lips on hers. It was slow, loving but she needed more. She parted her lips to invite the Avatar in and she wasn't disappointed. The tender strokes of Korra's tongue against her own made her core burn with a newly understood desire. She slowly broke their passionate kiss, taking in a deep breath, she whimpered again from the same sensation she felt when Korra kissed her neck. She had her own arms wrapped around the Avatars slim waist, pulling her even closer. 'Korra... please...' she asked, her voice still not stable and trembled from the overwhelming need to give in to emotions she felt. As if they were tearing her apart from the inside. 'Please... more... I...'

Korra heard her lovers desperate cry for more and she gave a gentle nod that she had heard her plea. She bit the pale skin she had kissed seconds before, slowly she made her way down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She didn't know how much time had passed ever since Korra had just stepped in her shower cabin and she couldn't care less. She felt how the Avatar kissed every inch of her skin as she made her way down.

Her neck.

Shoulder.

She felt how Korra had stopped when she reached her breasts, a hand cupped one and the other was cared for with a tender mouth. Asami's head became dizzy with the feelings raging though her body. She loved what the young woman did with her, how her presence and touches made her loose her mind.

She felt how the Avatar continued her journey and she looked down to see Korra was now down on one knee. Her eyes grew wide, realizing what Korra was about to do.

Korra took hold of Asami's hips with both her hands, kissing the skin that lay in between. 'Almost there...' she said in a teasing manner, her eyes locked with the heiress for a moment and the begging look she received was enough to go for the final move. She lifted one of Asami's slim legs and placed it over her shoulder, giving her access to the treasure buried between those divine hips.

The heiress's head flooded with thoughts. _Oh Spirits... did I shave...?_ She knew she always made sure her skin was smooth and soft to the touch. She didn't have all these products in her bathroom for no reason after all... _when was the last time I... _'Ahhhhhh...!' she arched her back violently when feeling the softest of strokes down where no one, but herself, had ventured before. Her breaths became short and ragged, she had trouble thinking clearly with this overwhelming feeling. She realized that Korra's hand had a firm grip on her hips and she had no where to go. Another stroke against her enlarged bud and yet another whimper of pleasure escaped her.

'K-Korra... Korra!' she cried out her lovers name, it felt so good. She tried to move her hips in the same rhythm as Korra was using her gentle tongue but she wasn't allowed to move, Korra's strong hands prevented her from moving. _Spirits_... _I'm... already...?_

'Korra... I'm... I'm...' before the Avatar could push her over the edge she desperately wanted to reach, she stopped. A gasp of disbelief escaped her but before she could react, Korra stood in front of her again. Their bodies pressed firmly together as before, green locked with blue.

'I want to look at you... when I push you over that edge...' the Avatars voice was

The black haired beauty felt how her face became hot from a fierce blush that crawled it's way to her face hearing that. No one had ever been present in her own, private and most intimate moments that she had with herself. Let alone have someone watch her when the peak of her passion would eventually take over her body.. 'B-but...' she was given no break and lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. All Asami could do was surrender to the primal urges that came over to both of them. She felt how Korra's hand travelled over her body, Asami decided to do the same but her hand stopped on Korra's arm and rested there. She felt how the hand rested on her tight and how it slowly made its way back to where her mouth had been.

Korra's arm tensed up as her fingers moved in for the final confrontation with Asami's swollen lips and the sensitive bud in between. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder, lovingly nibbling the earlobe when she heard the desperate whimper escape from the lips she had kissed several moments ago. She felt the wetness in which her fingers were coaxed that had nothing to do with the water pouring still down on them.

She felt she was holding her breath after she felt how one of Korra's fingers had invaded her, now moving with the rhythm that the Avatar was using to build up the tension that was building once again between her tights. She gasped for air again when the second finger found it's way inside. The thumb circling her clit and keeping her just from the edge she wanted to reach. The fingers slipped back and forth inside her and she had her arms now around Korra's neck just to try and feel more of her flesh against her own.

She heard the aroused voice of the Avatar whisper words in her ear, causing her core to burn even more. Like a volcano ready to explode. _So close... so close...!_

She felt teeth nipping at the skin of her neck. 'You're mine...' although in a whisper, the soft growling voice used to say the words, made the eyes of the heiress open wide. She cried out Korra's name when the felt how teeth buried themselves in her flesh and how Korra's primal instinct took over. The fingers, the bite and the erotic growl pushed the heiress over the edge that the Avatar had been pushing and pulling her from in an erotic game between two lovers.

Her back arched violently and her arms wrapped themselves even tighter around Korra's neck. The rush of her overwhelming and powerful release made her body tremble and shake violently. Korra's free arm had been wrapped around the body of the heiress and she was thankful for that. Had the Avatar not held her like she did, she would've collapsed on the cabin floor.

She tried to regain her breath but found her chest rise and fall faster than she wanted. Her release had been far more intense she'd ever thought it would and her heart was still trying to recover from the intense rush it had been put through seconds ago.

Minutes slowly passed and Korra had slowly removed her hand from between Asami's shaking legs and now held her lover in her powerful arms. Letting her recover from the orgasm she had just experienced.

She felt gentle kisses at the sore spot where she was to find a bite mark the next time she'd look into a mirror. Her heart had finally settled down and her breathing became close to normal again as well when she felt the Avatar pull back slowly. Ocean blue locked again with emerald green, a soft hand cupped her face when suddenly everything seemed to spin around her. The last thing she saw were the blue eyes before than everything turned dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was cold.

Dark.

_Where am I... what happened...? Where's Korra? _The thoughts sipped into Asami's fogged mind. A hand moved over the smooth ceramic floor she was laying on. _I'm... I fell... but I caught myself, or didn't I?_ Her hand kept moving, her eyes still closed, her brain desperately trying to figure out what was happening.

_Open... my eyes... I need to... open them... _Still trying to get a grip on reality, she finally opened her eyes. She recognized the floor as the one in her bathroom. She gathered her strength and tried to push herself up. She immediately regretted her choice as an overwhelming pain that came from her ribs protested and forced her to stop. Her head felt like it was going to explode and the world started to spin the moment she had tried to get herself up.

She felt panic close around her heart and a sick feeling rose up in her stomach. Before she could do anything, her bowels forced whatever they held, out of her mouth. After the few horrible seconds of the vile taste in her mouth, and horrible pain that came from her ribs from doing such an activity she started to hyperventilate.

Her heart was racing while her brain was slowly wrapping itself around everything_. It had all been a dream..._ she felt her throat choke up from emotion while tears swelled up in her eyes. _Nothing of it had been real..._ she was cold, in pain and at this very moment completely alone.

"Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth." A familiar voice said somewhere in her head, the voice familiar but far away. "Come on, you can do it... I know you can do it. Don't let it get to you." Korra told her what to do after a severe case of hyperventilation she once had. Slowly the memory faded away and mixed with the rest of the memories that lingered in Asami's head.

She immediately closed her mouth, taking a deep breath and whimpered in pain as her ribs protested again. She opened her mouth to let the air out again and started to repeat her exercise till her heart calmed down to a rate she could handle.

She opened her eyes again and tried to focus on anything at all. _I need help... I..._ her eyes focussed on the phone next to the door of the bathroom. She was so glad she had these installed in almost every room of the mansion. Then she realised that she was laying a few feet away from it. Although it wasn't far, in her condition it felt like she was miles away from the device.

She had no choice, she had to get over to the telephone or else it would take all night before she'd be found. She felt a shiver go down her spine when a breeze had found it's way through the small open window. Her muscles were all stiff from the cold floor and air that been coming in all this time she's laid there.

_Now I regret opening that window... _she felt another cold breeze touch her bare skin. Slowly she got ready to finally move, her muscles tensed up from the sudden change but obeyed the commands that were send by Asami's brain.

Her heart raced and tears made their way over her cheeks as her injured body made the journey to the device hanging on the wall. All her muscles felt as if they were on fire, her ribs felt like a boulder had been thrown against it with immense force. The panic she had forced back earlier came crawling back in full force, robbing her of her breath, choking her. _No... no... I'm so close... in through the nose... out through the mouth._ She kept repeating it to herself. A desperate feeling of vulnerability came over her but she had finally made it. She laid back on the cold floor, her arm reached to the phone and unhooked it. She brought it close and dialled the numbers in from the one person who could come help her now.

Only Korra had a key to her mansion, she was the only one she'd trusted with it and glad she heard the phone go over.

Seconds passed but no one answered, her closed up once again. _Please be home, please be home...!_ Tears came down freely now, fear held her heart in a tight grip.

She heard the familiar click when someone would pick up the phone, hearing someone grumble unhappy on the other end. "This better be important or else I'm go...-' Korra's voice was cut off with a panicked one from the other side.

"Korra...!" Asami's voice was chocked with emotion, barely above a whisper. Tears seemed to drown the heiress but from happiness this time. Hearing the voice of the one she loved so dearly calmed her heart slightly. 'Korra... please... I... I fell. It's hurting..." her voice cracked and her sentence made no sense at all.

"Sami? Are you home? Please, calm down..." her voice was soothing and almost loving while speaking to her friend.

"Korra... Korra please..." her ribs were hurting so much she could hardly think at all. "Please come... help..."

"Do you want me to bring someone with me?" Korra asked, the sound of things being shuffled around could be heard as she was clearly getting ready to leave.

"No! No! Please come... alone... I'm..." she didn't dare telling why, she had been naked on the floor for the time she had been unconscious. "I'm... home." She muttered before the pain and dizziness in her head became too much to bear. She dropped the phone on the floor, the panicked voice of Korra on the other side, yelling her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, chapter four already ever since I started this FF. I hope everybody is enjoying reading it as I am enjoying it writing.

If you didn't see the finale yet, I must say there's a spoiler when it comes to Asami's father.

Chapter 4

Darkness surrounded her.

Her name was the last name she recalled hearing, being yelled by a panicked voice.

_What's happening...? Did I... Die...?_ thoughts crawled in her mind, she didn't see anything but she could feel ground under her feet and decided to walk.

She took a step and suddenly she saw a faint light appear in the far distance. A soft voice guiding her. She couldn't make anything from the words but the voice felt familiar somehow.

She walked directly to the light which grew and became stronger. Without realizing she started to run towards it. Wanting, needing to know what it was before it would disappear again. Two shadows doomed up in the distant light, blurry at first but after several seconds they were taking form. She stopped, finally recognizing the two before her.

"Mom?! Dad?!" she asked almost hysterical in disbelief. "B-but... you... you're..." she fell to her knees, realizing what was happening.

"Dead...?" her father asked, a small smile on his lips. "We are yes... but no, you're not..." he walked closer to his daughter, all dressed in white clothing. He wrapped his arms around her, his wife followed his example.

"You're hurt..." her mother said in a way only a mother could, her voice full of worry for her only child.

Asami couldn't say anything, hearing, seeing and feeling her parents, it was too much for her. "I-is this... is this a dream...? It's not real?"

Both her parents looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "It might only play in your head sweetie... but that doesn't mean it's not real..." her mothers hand wiped away the tears on her daughters face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I miss you two so much..." she said, now tightening her arms around her parents.

"We miss you too..." her father said although having a sad smile on his face. "But it's not your time yet Asami."

"Your friends still need you." She paused a moment than continued again. "The Avatar needs you." Her mother smiled brightly at her.

Asami pulled back slightly, looking from her father to her mother and back. "I... I have..." she felt ashamed, not sure if she should voice what her heart truly felt for the Avatar.

Her mother let a soft giggle escape her. "We are aware of your feelings for her Asami..." she said with a gentle voice, a hand placed on her daughters heart. "Never be ashamed for your feelings. She can either return your love or not. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll still be your friend."

"But, what if she hates me for... what I am... how I feel..." tears welled up in her eyes, feeling a sting in her heart just thinking of what could happen. "What if she'll never want to see or talk to me again?"

"Do you really think Korra would hate you my dear? Because of how you _feel_?" she let out a gentle chuckle and pulled her daughter in her arms. "You know her better than to hate someone just cause of how they feel..."

Asami smiled and nuzzled against her mother. Her heart slowly being freed by the tight grip of fear. "Thank you... both of you..." she mumbled, feeling so tired suddenly as everything slowly is covered in darkness. "I love you..." she said, her eyes closing.

"we love you too..." she heard them say it, her mothers voice continued. "It's time to wake up sweetie... wake up..."

She felt how the pain from her ribs and head slowly returned. She felt warm and strong arms were holding her, warm water flowing around her body by a steady current. She brought her hand to her chest and she felt the fabric of a towel that was covering her nakedness.

"I think she's waking up..." Kya's voice reached her ears first than Korra's followed.

"I think you're right."

Strong arms held her tighter, almost to the point that she wanted to protest because of her ribs but she buried that thought quickly. "K-Korra...?" her voice was weak and raspy. She finally forced her eyes to open up and saw Kya standing only a few feet away from her. Moving in a way a water bender moved to create the currents of the ocean.

"Welcome back Asami" Kya said, smiling friendly. "You still got her Korra?" she asked and seemed to look past Asami.

"Yep, don't worry, keep going." Korra's voice came from behind but was still close. She dared to look down at herself only to realize she was in her bathtub. Her eyes grew wider, she saw the light blue colours that water benders use to heal someone move around her. She looked next her, knees that didn't belong to her resting next her.

She wanted to turn around so badly, ashamed of her naked form. Although covered by one of the towels that had been laying in her bathroom, she still felt her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Can you calm her down Korra...? I think she's starting to panic..." Kya said, still focussing on the healing currents that moved around and over Asami's form.

Korra nodded and rested her arms under Asami's towel covered breasts, pulling her up and closer against herself.

Asami whimpered in pain and tears swelled in her eyes. "K-Korra... Korra..." her voice was weak and cracked from emotion. "You came... for me..." she said, her heart racing.

The Avatar smiled, although her friend wasn't able to see it. "Of course I did. Especially after that scary phone call of yours, it scared the hell out of me. I was so worried." She rested her head on her friends shoulder, calming her down. "We're going take you with us to Air Temple Island, so I can keep an eye on you while you're recovering." She gently shifted her position a bit behind Asami. One arm still holding her and the free hand now resting on the side of which Asami's ribs were cracked due to her fall. She used the healing abilities that she had picked up from Katara and Kya, to ease the pain that her friend was currently enduring.

The water bending Master had left the bathroom some minutes ago, giving the women some privacy as she shuffled around in Asami's drawers. Trying to find some clothes in which she could be moved once she'd come out of the tub.

She let out a deep sigh, her heart calming down from the Avatars soothing presence and touch. "I'm sorry..." her voice unable to produce a sound louder than a whisper.

"For what...?" Korra asked, confused.

"Well... this...?"

"You had an accident Asami, it's not like you threw yourself on the floor and hit your head. It's not your fault."

She felt how heavy her head suddenly became, how tired she was from just speaking. "I... I'm so tired." She paused to take a deep breath, although her ribs stopped her from taking in more air than she wanted. "Everything's spinning... can't focus... my eyes..." she said, her eyes closed.

"Sleep." The Avatars voice was soothing, gently guiding her to the darkness that was so tempting.

This time she would just fall asleep instead of her body collapsing, her body relaxing against the Avatars. Although still clothed she could feel the warmth coming off of her and her feminine form pressed against her back.

"I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Asami had fallen asleep, Korra moved from behind her and picked her up and out of the tub. Out of the bathroom and inside the heiress's bedroom. Placing her on the king sized bed that stood in the middle. The headboard against a window from which the curtains were still closed.

The wet towel that covered Asami was removed and tossed back into the bathroom, she used a new towel to dry Asami's body. Then covered her with her bed sheets once she was finished. Telling herself she was covering her up for the public eyes and not just her own.

She wanted to focus on something else than the naked form of her friend and decided to help Kya look for some clothes that the heiress could wear on the way to Air Temple Island. It wasn't far away and they'd be able to get her there fast but nonetheless it was cold outside.

She'd seen Asami in a bathing suit before but never completely naked. She had a hard time trying to focus and kept having flashes of pale flesh sipping in her mind.

_Spirits, really? Stop it! She's hurt! Geesh! I've such a perverted brain, unbelieveable..._

She sighed deep, forcing the images back to wherever they had been in the first place.

She remembered the frightened voice she'd heard through the phone, begging her to come.

She remembered the panic in her own heart hearing Asami's voice grow weaker and eventually fade away completely. She had no idea what happened and the only thing she wanted was to go to Sato mansion.

She remembered yelling Asami's name through the device, wishing she could've just crawled through the cables and get to her friend faster. She heard the sound of the phone falling on the floor. She hadn't even bothered to grab her water tribe vest that she usually wore when she paid a visit to her parents and Katara at the South Pole.

Her mind had gone blank and all she could think of was Asami. She was hurt, scared and probably alone.

She made her way to the mansion, struggled with the several keys on her keychain before she just mumbled. 'screw this!' and blasted the doors open with her air bending. She figured to worry about a broken lock later on.

She had rushed up the stairs, through hallways. _Why's this place so big!_ Finally she found the person she was looking for, on the floor of her bathroom. She was laying on her side, her face towards the cold floor.

Korra pressed two fingers on Asami's neck, checking her pulse and sighed in relief when she felt a heartbeat. She opened the tap of the bathtub and it slowly filled up with warm water.

She had picked up the heiress from the floor and put her limp body in the warm water. She was ice cold. The big bruise at her right side warned her that her ribs were badly damaged due to her fall. Even though she was a water tribe girl, her healing weren't as good as Kya's and she made a phone call back to where her Air Masters were.

"This is Meelo speaking..." a sleepy voice said on the other side.

"Meelo! This is your commanding officer! Get me your aunt Kya on the phone immediately!"

"Yessir!"

It wasn't long before she had gotten Kya on the line. She explained what she thought happened and said what she did so far. Kya gave her extra instructions and made very clear that Asami wasn't supposed to be moved around to much since neither of them knew how great the damage was.

"Can you come as soon as possible? Uh... The door's open..." she said sheepishly and than explained where she could find Asami's room.

Kya let out a gentle chuckle, agreed and hung up.

After Korra covered Asami with a towel, she crawled in the tub behind her. Her clothes got soaked but she'd care less. She'd eventually just waterbend her clothes dry again once it was all over. A gentle hand was placed on the head wound that Asami had and Korra figured she could at least already work on that. _You're going to have such a massive headache when you wake up..._

she didn't know how long she had been sitting in the tub before Kya appeared but she had never been happier.

Kya confirmed what Korra had thought concerning Asami's ribs. One was broken and several were cracked and the muscle around it seriously bruised.

Korra sighed in relief as she stood in the middle of Asami's bedroom. She shuddered from the thought of what could've happened.

"Stop worrying Korra," Kya said with a smile and a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We were in time, she'll need lots of time to recover but she'll be fine."

Korra nodded and smiled back weakly. "Thank you for coming, I don't know what I would've done otherwise."

"Gone berserk in your Avatar state, rush her over to the island and destroying half the city simply cause the buildings were in your way." She said with a big grin on her face.

The Avatar had a soft blush of embarrassment on her face and smiled sheepishly. "Sounds about right yes, you know me so well."

Both water tribe women laughed and made preparations to leave. Korra felt slightly better, having Kya tell her everything was going to be alright. The grasp of fear that held her heart since the beginning was slowly subsiding.

After Asami was dressed, Korra picked her friend up in her arms again. Kya left a note behind so the servants wouldn't panic when they would come back to work after the weekend and didn't find the CEO in her home.

The journey back to the island was fast and Korra made sure her friend was warm all the way through. Just holding her close and seeing her chest rise and fall gently as she was breathing.

She moved tucked a few hairs away, behind her head and cupped her face with one hand. Her face was quite a lot colder then Korra's hand so she decided to leave it there as they waited for the ferry to reach the docks of Air Temple Island.

After their arrival, they were welcomed by Tenzin and the rest of his family. Jinorah, Ikki and Meelo all helped to get all the things they had with them to Asami's new room. Korra settled her friend first on her bed. After everyone had left and only the two of them were left, she walked to the room's window first. She peeked outside as she closed the curtains. _Sky is darkening already..._ She walked back to the bed and undressed her friend, slipped her into her favourite nightgown and covered her up with the fresh bed sheets.

Kya had wrapped a bandage around Asami's head to cover up the head wound, after treating it herself for a little bit. Korra had done a good job and she decided to leave it after a few minutes of using her spirit water healing.

Korra smiled down at her friend and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She enjoyed the soft sound of Asami breathing and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her friends forehead. "Sleep well..." she said it in a way that meant more than friendship. The tone of her voice cracked a bit but the words had sounded loving.

She scribbled down a few words on a piece of paper and attached it to the wall with a little pin.

'Was hungry, need food.

Back soon!

Your servant, Korra.'

She let out a soft giggle when she read the short lines, turned on the little bedside lamp and headed to the door. She glanced over to Asami a final time before gently closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do hope people are still enjoying this story, I'd like to say again that any idea's or feedback is welcome.**

**Enjoy chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Slowly minutes crawled by and eventually the sun had finally set, darkening Republic City and Air Temple Island. Here and there the streetlights light on, giving the people some light to see where they were going.

An hour and a half after Korra left Asami behind in the room, she started stirring in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to focus on anything. "Korra...?" her voice was weak and barely louder then a whisper. She closed her eyes again because the room was starting to spin around, although the spinning had decreased a lot since last time. She moved a hand to her forehead and felt the fabric of the bandage around her head. _They patched me up..._ a soft smile played around the corners of her mouth and she brought her hand back under the blankets.

_It's cold in here..._ she thought and shivered under her sheets. She opened her eyes again and looked around, the spinning had stopped after she had stopped moving her head. She was in the same room when she came here right after her father was stamped a traitor.

She brought her hand that touched her forehead before to the side where her ribs were cracked and groaned. _Right... unfortunately those are still hurting..._ she sighed, closed her eyes and turned her face to the wall, her eyes found a piece of paper attached to the wall once open. She narrowed her eyes slightly. _Spirits my head!_ She smiled wide reading the words. _You and that bottomless pit of a stomach..._

She remembered having dinner in some fancy restaurant some time ago. Korra ate three times what she had and still insisted on having a dessert. Of course, a few hours later the stomach had growled again.

She wanted to shift position but the pain, that had been suppressed by laying still, now came back with a vengeance.

She let out a pathetic whimper, like a pup in need of comfort from it's mother and decided it was best to keep still. Besides, her head started to spin once again and she felt her nausea return as well. _Oh great..._ she thought and did her very best to keep herself under control. She finally noticed that her breaths came in short ragged gasps.

_Oh shit... No, not now... Sit up... fast! _She looked around in panic and saw a little garbage can made of wood. The pain from her side was horrible but she managed to reach the can and filled it with the remains of her abdominal contents.

She threw up violently a few times before it finally stopped and with tears steaming down her face, she placed the can back where it came from. Although now closer to the bed then before, she needed it close in case her stomach would get upset again.

She held her arms wrapped around her body and fell on her undamaged side back on the bed. Hugging herself and shivering from the cold she tried moving herself back in her former position.

She looked up when she suddenly heard the door open and gently close a few seconds after. A familiar voice reached her ears and showed concern.

"Spirits Asami..." the Avatar had brought a bowl of food with her from the dining halls. She put it on the table close by and rushed to her friends side. "Have you been awake long?" she asked, a soft whimper escaped her friend when she repositioned her in a more comfortable position on her back.

"N-no... Maybe... 15 minutes or so..." she managed to say between ragged breaths. "I'm... sorry... I..." her face turned crimson when she nudged to the garbage can next the bed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." She walked to the table and took the glass of water and then walked back. She put a hand at the back of Asami's head and helped her drink. "There, I bet it tasted just as nasty as it's smelling."

She eagerly drank from the water, not just to get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth but she'd been thirsty as well. She gave a gentle nod, Korra removed her hand and put the glass on the nightstand and reached Asami a tissue. She gladly took it and wiped off her mouth. "Thanks..." she managed a faint smile.

Korra winked at her. "No problem, now let's clean this up, shall we?" she smiled and washed out the garbage can in the bathroom before putting it back on its place.

Asami watched while Korra walked around the room, and eventually over to the table to grab the bowl of food. "I brought you something to eat. Pema made some steamed veggies and I figured you'd like something easy to eat. They're quite soft." She looked down at the bowl of steamed food and suddenly realized that she had thrown up not so long ago. "Hmmm... maybe I should get you something else... your stomach might still be upset and I'd rather not have you throw up again. Your body needs to rest as much as possible."

Asami looked at her in disbelief. "Please... Korra. It's fine..."

She shook her head. "You need some food in your system." She put the bowl back on the table and headed to the door. "I'll be right back, don't do anything I would." She said with a soft snicker.

Asami smiled back at her and gave her a gentle nod.

It didn't took long for Korra to get back with something more appropriate to eat, mostly because she used her air scooter to get to Pema as fast as she could. Begged to give her advice on what sick people would eat and eventually left with rice porridge that she sweetened with some sugar.

Asami smiled happily when the door opened again and Korra came in with a new bowl. The Avatar closed the door behind her and got back on the edge of the bed where she sat before. Scooping up a little of the rice porridge with a spoon and reached it to Asami.

She felt how her face grew hot again in embarrassment. "I... can do that... m-myself." She said, a groan escaped her when her ribs disagreed.

Korra smiled and gave her a playful wink. "I'm aware, but you've been feeding me for several months after I got poisoned. Now its my turn to repay my debt." She grinned and kept the spoon in front of Asami, who looked at it with a weak smirk on her face.

"Fine... until I... can raise... my arm... again." She still had trouble breathing because her ribs would protest each time her lungs filled up with too much air. She closed her mouth around the spoon and slowly swallowed down what Korra fed her.

Korra placed the empty plate on the table and then just sat back on the edge of the bed. "You're shivering... are you cold?" she seemed to forget easily that not everybody had such natural body warmth like she has.

Asami was shivering and nodded. "Y-yes.. a l-little..." she lied.

Korra took her Asami's hand in her own to check her. "Spirits you're freezing! Why didn't you tell me?" there was true concern and worry in her voice when she looked at the pale face of her friend. She quickly grabbed another blanket and placed it over the shivering girl.

"I... didn't want to... bother you even... m-more..." she said with a deep sigh that followed, as if she'd been jogging for some hours. "I'm... fine..."

"You've been on the cold floor in your bathroom for Raava knows how long." She quickly placed a hand against Asami's cheek. "You don't have a fever... so that's a good sign but you're not warming up fast enough." She slowly started to undress herself.

Asami's eyes shot open. "W-what are... you doing?!" Asami tried to get up to stop her but a gentle hand forced her to cancel her planned action.

"Body heat is best to warm someone up fast. Now... let's see..." she undressed until only her underwear was left. She slowly pulled Asami up to crawl behind her like she did in the tub.

"Y-you're nuts..." she said but sighed in relief when she felt Korra's warm body behind her.

"And you're a nerd... now shush and get warm." She muttered and put a leg on each side so Asami would lay in the middle. "This might hurt a bit..." she bit her lower lip, wrapped her arms around the engineer and pulled her closer.

_I can die happy now..._ Asami groaned from the pain when she was pulled in but smiled nonetheless. She was now laying on her side against the body of the person she was madly in love with. _The entire building could come down and I couldn't care less... _she nuzzled her face against Korra's warm neck, the sheets now around both of them. "You're right... I was cold..."

The Avatar snickered softly and placed a goodnight kiss on her friends hair. "Sleep well..."

Asami smiled and gently squeezed Korra's hand under the sheets as an answer, mumbling a few words which were lost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day, another chapter.**

**Once again I want to thank my wife and friend for having patience with me and rechecking and checking my stories for any mistakes.**

**I'd like to point out to all my readers that they can always give hints on what they'd like to see in this story.**

**I dont know if people are still interested in reading but hopefully you are.**

**Please don't be shy to send a PM or place a review with suggestions or your thoughts about how it's going.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The moon made place for the sun and the first rays peeked through the curtains, lightning up the room.

Asami was the first to wake up and slightly disoriented. She tried to get up and was painfully reminded what had occurred the day before. _Right, still broken. Damnit..._ she suddenly realized where she was laying on and looked up.

Korra was still sleeping, a soft snoring sound escaping her from time to time.

_Oh my Spirits... so cute... _she thought to herself and nestled again against the Avatar's chest. Enjoying the warmth and lovely scent that came from her skin. She listened to the sound of her heartbeat, strong but slow. She smiled to herself, pulling the blankets just a bit tighter around them.

She closed her eyes again, unconsciously letting a hand slide over the soft skin of the young Avatar. Starting at her right knee and over the strong muscles of her thigh, the feminine form of her hips. She felt how her face grew warm from skin contact but kept moving nonetheless, finally her hand journeyed to the hard abdominal muscles where she stopped moving. Korra stirred and she held her breath.

_Oh shit... _panic filled her heart and she felt as if she was going to explode from embarrassment. Her heart was racing and it felt as if time itself had stopped. _Please don't tell me you were awake all this time..._ seconds passed but the Avatar had just stopped moving and was still in the world of dreams, snoring ever so gently.

She let out a sigh in relief, her own heartbeat slowly going back to normal. _Geesh... that would've been hard to explain if she woke up to me touching her._

_'__Oh hey Korra, don't mind me while I touch you and kiss you and do all the dirty things I've been thinking of doing with you for the past year, nothing to worry about!'_

She rolled her eyes to her own thoughts. _Yeah right, I wish..._ another sigh escaped her when the thought back when they had first met. She was in a relationship with Mako back then, so much changed in that time. Korra and her weren't the best of friends in the beginning but that changed over time. Enjoying her presence and their adventures together, she realized she started to feel something that rose above friendship.

She remembered how she felt when Tonraq had held Korra in his arms. Poisoned and dying, she felt as if her world was about to go down along with the life essence of the Avatar herself. Unnoticed by the people around her, she spilled more then just a few tears at that moment. She realized how much she loved Korra and the thought of her dying right there and then was unbearable.

The feeling of being unable to do anything, feeling so helpless to do anything but watch how life slowly slipped away still brought tears to her eyes at this very day.

"I love you... Korra..." she whispered softly against the Avatar's chest. She shivered from the emotions that locked her heart in a tight grip.

"Sami..."

She froze from hearing her name so suddenly and turned her head to look up. Korra was still asleep and she felt how her arms tightened around her.

The Avatar shifted against the pile of pillows behind her back, pulling her friend closer in the warm embrace. "Sami..." she mumbled again, her voice soft like a spring breeze on a warm day.

Asami smiled and rested her head on Korra's heart again, enjoying the sound of the gentle heartbeat. She had never been this close with anyone else in her life. She never gave Mako a chance, simply because she felt uncomfortable doing so.

Sure they kissed and hugged each other but this felt so different. Having someone so close while being in a vulnerable position. She felt so strangely calm.

Korra's body was so nice and warm, her skin soft under her fingertips. _The things I'd do with you my love... if only..._ she let out a longing sigh, remembering a dream she had these last couple of months. Not including the one she had after her little accident in the bathroom of her own home.

Her cheeks turned a soft pink when she closed her eyes. She picturing a dream she had, the two of them had kissed during a sunset at the beach. She had confessed her feelings and the Avatar had given her an answer in the form of a kiss.

The tender kiss had felt so real, she could've sworn it was until she woke up in her own bed. The depressing fact of reality sipping back in her mind and her heart felt like it was crushed by a massive boulder. If she woke up in the middle of the night, she would cry herself back to sleep. Her heart would eventually settle and she would doze off again.

On other days, she woke up around the time she had to get out and leave for work. Those days were filled with forcing herself to smile and be polite to whomever she had to face. Praying no one would notice her red eyes, she locked herself in her office.

She sighed, another dream rose up to the surface of her memory. One in which they had gone out for dinner after Korra had asked her out. She'd been so happy and filled with joy. After dinner, Korra spend the night, the two of them just laying in each others arms. Kissing, cuddling, chatting. They didn't made love to each other but it didn't matter. They were close, sharing the warmth. Needless to say, Korra sharing her warmth with her since she was practically always cold.

She let out a soft chuckle and smiled but her face saddened almost right after. She remembered the feeling when she woke up. She had felt so alone. Her mind played tricks on her heart. It had given her hope, just to crush it again right after.

Right now, she felt warm and safe. Strong arms holding her in a loving embrace as she rested against the young Avatar. _It will be enough, for now..._ she thought to herself, her hand gentle stroke Korra's six pack absent-mindedly. _All I can hope for is that these feelings will wither and disappear eventually. _

She felt Korra stir again underneath her and smiled to herself. She gently moved her head and placed the softest kiss she could against the warm skin of the Avatars neck. _Rest well my sleeping beauty..._

"Good morning to you too..."

Asami's eyes shot open, looked up. Ocean blue locked with emerald green. _I'm so dead..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Writers note:**

**Finally chapter 8, sorry for the delay and the late update but I've been back working full time this week after a month of sickleave**

**so last few days I kinda had to balance between work and the wife ;)**

**I hope my readers and followers will be happy with this follow up on the last chapter. (( couldnt have Asami confess everything yet, tsk tsk ;) story would be too short! ))**

**Thank you all for the reviews, please feel free to continue and tell me what you think.**

**Hopefully I will be able to update at least twice a week. Depending on the hours I have to work.**

**Till the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Time stopped.

For all Asami cared the entire world stopped spinning and had been turned to ashes in a horrible apocalypse that would be the end of mankind. She couldn't care less or be interested in anything else but the ocean blue eyes that were staring right into hers.

The eyebrows of the Avatar raised, she was clearly waiting for any sort of a reaction of her friend. Unfortunately, when their eyes had locked together, so had Asami's tongue. She felt as if she would never be able to speak again. Even if she tried, no words would she be able to produce that would make a sentence to make any sense at all.

They stared at each other for several more seconds, before Asami broke eye contact. She placed her head back in Korra's neck. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!_

"Heh... g-good morning." She tried to keep her voice stable, which was rather hard at this moment in time. She eventually looked back up again, smiling a bit sheepishly.

The Avatar snickered and placed a gentle kiss on her friends hair.

Asami felt the soft kiss and flinched, completely taken by surprise. _Wait... what?_

"Oh, I'm not supposed to return it?" Korra asked. "Sorry, I never really had any girl friends before. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff." She said and scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

_Oh thank the Spirits she came up with the perfect excuse._ She smiled happily, her heartbeat was slowing down and going back to normal. "Well, me neither, so... I guess we can discover along the way?"

"I'd like that yes. This is already something I like, so I guess that's something?" she smirked. "At least you don't wake me up the way Naga usually does." She said and sighed, apparently remembering something quite unpleasant.

"Do I dare ask...?"

"Well, let's say it like this... If I woke up with you licking my face, that would be something I'd be concerned about."

Asami had to let it sink in and was imagining herself doing what Naga did. Both women burst out laughing. She quickly clenched her side, her ribs not agreeing with the sudden outburst. Although at this moment she just bit through most of the pain.

After several minutes of laughter, they both settled again. Asami smiled up at her friend. "You're such a dork... and oh my Spirits... I'm all sore..." she muttered, trying to reposition herself, her muscles made it clear they did not like whatever she was trying to do.

"Yeah... you probably pulled a few muscles you never knew you had when you fell." Korra mentioned and repositioned herself and her friend, who was now sitting with her back against her chest. "If you want, I can massage you?" she asked, with a somewhat hopeful tone.

"That would be nice..." she said with a gentle nod and a smile. "How did you sleep? Being my pillow and all... I hope I didn't bother you too much?"

"Slept pretty good," she started, her hands folded on Asami's stomach. "Been a while since I slept without nightmares at all..."

"You told me you didn't have nightmares anymore..." Asami's voice was worried, she turned her head slightly to gaze into a pair of saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to worry."

She could feel the Avatars arms tighten a bit around her. She leaned gently against her friends chest, placing her hand gently on Korra's. "You're here for me Korra... I want to be able to do the same, I want to help you when you feel down, sad of afraid."

"I'm not...-" she wanted to defend herself but she knew she was right. No one was ever allowed to see her weak, no one. Except Asami. She rested her head on Asami's shoulder. Letting out a deep sigh. "Thank you Sami..." she said, her voice kind, gentle and barely louder then a whisper. "I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did for me back then. How you took care of me..." she cleared her throat, trying to swallow back some tears she felt burning behind her eyes.

"Everything I did, I did it because of you..." she said, her voice cracked with emotion. "I wouldn't know what I would've done if... if you'd..." she quickly wiped away some tears that had escaped. "If Zaheer would've won... you wouldn't even be reborn." She let out a shuddered sigh. The thought alone of the 'what if' gave her a sick feeling in her stomach.

"But he didn't... I'm still here and now it's my turn to take care of you." She turned her face slightly to give Asami a peck on the cheek. "I like this kind of therapy." She let out a soft giggle.

Her cheeks picked up a little and she smiled happily. The butterflies in her chest and stomach having a free for all. _You have no idea..._ "Yeah... much more interesting to confess everything to me then some over paid moron in a suit." She giggled along with the Avatar.

The sound of growling stomach suddenly interrupted their conversation. Breakfast time. Both of them started to laugh again. "Well, I guess it's time to feed the beast..." Asami mentioned and grinned amused.

"I do believe I heard yours as well you know." Korra said and grinned right back at her, giving her stomach a little poke with her index finger.

Asami let out a soft giggle when being poked. She felt the Avatar move behind her. "Where's my heat source going?" she asked and pouted.

"Your heat source is going to get us something to eat. I still haven't invented food bending yet, so yeah."

"Please don't tell me you're going to cook yourself...?" she asked with a teasing grin. "Last time you did, we were all fighting for the bathroom." She snickered softly as her friend helped her move back against the pillows.

"Shut up..."Korra's cheeks turned a soft pink. "That happened once!"

"Sure... keep telling yourself that."

Korra rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah fine... alright I'm not a kitchen princess like Pema. It's been a while since I gave someone food poisoning!"

"Is it because you aren't cooking at all or because people have Naga or Pabu to eat whatever you make." She smiled teasingly up at her friend.

She grinned back down at her. "I guess we'll find out will we?" she stood straight, her arms crossed after her friend was comfortable again. "Since I'm making our breakfast, you'll have no where to go or to hide."

"Oh dear... what to do now... perhaps Naga can help me escape." She chuckled, nestling under the warm bed sheets. She let her eyes gaze at the young Avatar as she was getting dressed again. Her muscled body covered once again by cloth. She let out a soft sigh. She'd been laying on top of her all night long and a big piece of the morning. She had touched her skin while her friend had been sleeping. _Perhaps I can convince her to stay the night more often... to help her of course. With the nightmares and all. Totally not for my own personal gain. _

She felt her face grew hot again. _Ahhhhhhh I'm horrible!_ She thought to herself but couldn't help from giggling.

"What's so funny?" the Avatar, now fully clothed, asked curious.

"N-nothing, just an inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

Korra sat down on the edge of the bed, putting on her boots. "So how do you feel now? You seem a lot better already then yesterday." She said, fumbling with one of her boots.

Asami gazed at her friend. "Well, I feel better yes... Although my muscles are sore, my headache has disappeared almost completely. I don't feel dizzy anymore when I move my head. It's mostly my ribs now..."

Korra nodded understanding. "Well, that's kinda understandable. Kya told me you had one broken rib and a few cracked ones, so it's gonna take a while before that is at least manageable." She added and smiled happily. "But I'll be here as long as you need me to, and I'll help where I can. Whether you like it or not."

"Well, can't really argue with the _Avatar_ after all." She said and send a playfull wink in her friends way.

Korra flexed her arms, showing off her impressive muscles with her signature grin.

_Oh Spirits... those arms..._ Asami bit her lower lip.

"I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" they both laughed and she finally headed to the door. "I'll be back in a bit, try not to get into more trouble while I'm away, alright?" she winked at Asami and left for the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings and salutations to all my readers. **

**First, I want to apologize for the delay. The person that checks my stories before I publish them, is atm not available till the end of the week.**

**Second, I want to thank you all for staying with me through all this :) I am so happy I can keep people come back for more!**

**At this moment, I have no idea how long this story will be in the end. I like to keep it going as long as I can. **

**I tend to find a burst of inspiration lately while listening to Nightcore, ahhhhh...**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far, give me feed back where you think I need it and share your ideas with me :)**

**Thank you all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Korra made her way to the Temple's kitchen where Pema was already busy. "Hey Pema." She greeted the older woman with a friendly smile.

Pema then turned around to greet her. "Good morning to you too Korra. You seem quite happy, considering the time." She let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, well." She scratched the back of her neck. "I had a good night sleep. Been a while since I had one of those."

"You stayed with Asami all night?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, didn't want her to wake up and risk that she'd try and get out of bed." She walked over to the kitchen counter, gathering some eggs and headed to the stove.

"Good good, Kya told me how she found you two at Asami's home. She should be fine within a week or two. Having the Avatar as your friend and you being a healer is a great bonus." She let out a soft giggle.

Korra was glad she had her back turned at the older woman, her cheeks flushed slightly. She smiled to herself and bit her lower lip, trying to focus on her cooking. "D-do we have any spices I can use...?" she asked with a little stutter. _Fuck sake..._

"Top shelf on the right. Try not to use to much," she put some small tea cups on the table and filled them. "I'll leave you some tea, I'm sure Asami would like to have some and you of course."

"Thank you Pema," she nodded, still avoiding to look at the woman behind her. "Could you perhaps grab me a plate? I'm almost done here." She said while stirring in the pan with the scrambled eggs, spatula in hand. _I'm not gonna have it burned or screw it up in any other way this time._ She narrowed her eyes, once the eggs were no longer moist and started to show the golden brown colour, she turned off the heat.

Pema had already taken a plate from the kitchen cupboard. She placed it next to the stove where Korra was working. She stood next to the girl as she was working. "You're doing well, I see my cooking lessons are paying off hmm?"

Korra smiled happily and gave Pema a friendly nod. "Yeah, thank you so much. It's nothing compared to what you normally make but... I guess I just..." she didn't really know what to say. Why did she do what she did? Pema always cooked for everybody here, with help of course but still. _Why am I feeling like this? What's the matter with me? Why am I over thinking everything I do when it comes to Asami?_

"You want to show her the same kindness that she showed you?" Pema suddenly interrupted Korra's train of thought, she nodded.

"Y-yeah... I guess." She emptied the pan on the plate and put a cover on it to keep it warm. "She's always been there for me, all of you have but with her..." her thoughts trailed off to when she was unable to walk. She couldn't do anything on her own back then. She had felt so useless, unable to do the smallest thing on her own. Asami had always been there, only she was allowed to see how vulnerable she actually was.

The endless nights she cried herself to sleep. Wake up during the night with a scream of terror and bathing in sweat. Asami would come to her aid. Comforting her and stayed with her until she fell asleep. She eventually ended up staying more in Korra's room then her own.

Korra remembered the night where she asked Asami to stay with her. Panic had taken a hold onto her heart. She had never been so scared in her life after she woke up from another nightmare. She had wrapped her arms around the heiress and held onto her as if her life depended on it.

Which it did, sort of. She only ate when her friend was around, too depressed to do so otherwise. She only slept if Asami was near, or else nightmares would terrorize her all night.

She leaned on the kitchen counter with her hands, her head hanging down. She felt tears escaping and stream over her cheeks.

A soft hand was placed on her strong shoulder and gently squeezed.

"I k-know I wasn't... easy to w-work with..." she said emotionally, she tried to clear her throat, a weak attempt to keep her voice under control. "Back after... Zaheer..." she swallowed hard. Dealing with these emotions had never been easy for her. She wanted to appear strong and tough.

"Sweetie... you've nothing to apologize for..." Pema's voice was soft but kind. "What you went through..." she paused, thinking back of the paralyzed Avatar bound in a wheelchair. "We've no idea what you had to go through, all we could was to offer our help. While Katara and Kya healed you physically, Asami healed you emotionally."

Korra turned to the older woman and without hesitation, she hugged her tightly. "Thank you Pema." She whispered.

Pema smiled, returning the hug and patted the Avatars back. "There there... now... I'm sure Asami is eagerly awaiting your return." She gently pulled back, wiping the Avatar's tears off with a tissue. "Show off your amazing cooking skills." She said with a wink and a playful smile.

Korra let out a relieved laugh, let go of Pema and gathered everything on a small tray.

Pema gave her a reassuring smile just before she would leave the kitchen and headed back to Asami's room. She smiled at Bolin and Opal who were on their way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning you two." She said and halted for a second.

"Wow, that's the first time I see you smile at this time of day." Bolin said and flinched when Opal's elbow buried itself against his ribs. "ouch!"

Korra snickered softly. "I just feel... good today."

Opal smiled at her, nodding. "You look good, had a goodnights rest? How's Asami doing? We heard what happened."

"She's feeling much better then yesterday, you two should come by after breakfast, I'm sure she'd love to see you two. I don't think she spoke to many people during the party two days ago."

"Except for Mako." Bolin said, earning another elbow from Opal. "Hey!"

Opal rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, muttering something under her breath about men and being subtle.

Korra's face saddened and nodded. "Yeah, well... anyway, I'm off to her room. See you two later...?"

"Sure! We'll come by after breakfast, I'm starving!" Bolin whined. "What, I'm a growing boy."

"I'm not sure which direction you think you're growing sweetie..." she said and grinned as she poked his belly. "Better be careful what you're eating, or else you'll be growing in directions I'm sure you don't like."

"You're mean..." he said with a faked pout but leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love it! Now come on!" he grabbed Opals hand, waved goodbye to Korra and dragged his girlfriend to the dining halls. "See ya later Korra!" Opal quickly yelled before she was dragged out of sight.

Korra smiled at the two before heading in the direction of Asami's room. Her thoughts travelling back to the party two days ago. She remembered how she saw Make lean against a pillar and talk to Asami. The glass she had held in her hand had been crushed between her fingers. Which earned her a few stares and glances into her direction. One of the waiters had quickly cleaned up the mess she made.

_What the hell was wrong with me? I'm no longer with Mako, why am I feeling like this? Why would I care who he's talking to?_ She found herself standing before the door of Asami's room, she balanced the tray on one hand and used the other to knock.

"Come in..."

Korra opened the door, smiling at her friend who was still exactly where she left her. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing the heiress smile back. "Welcome back miss Avatar..." she groaned when she tried to sit up straight a little more and just ended falling back against her pillows. "I hate not being able to move without pain." She sulked and panted as if she'd been running a marathon.

"You alright?" Korra asked worried, placing the tray on the nightstand.

Asami nodded. "Y-yeah... just... you know." She pointed at her ribs. "I'm... just not... used of not being able... to do something on... my own." She took short breaths, frowning. She was clearly trying to bite through the pain, trying to hold up her strong appearance which was clearly failing. _Okay... screw it... it just hurts too much..._ "K-Korra..." it sounded far too needy then she wanted to but the pain was just too much to bear at this moment. "Korra... please..."

Korra rushed to the bathroom with an empty glass and came back seconds later. She put the glass on the nightstand and her hands moved to Asami's nightgown. "It... works better with skin contact... do you mind if I..."

Asami shook her head. "Just... do it..." she let out a choked cry.

She nodded and pulled the cloth up to just under Asami's breasts, exposing the damaged side of her body. It had probably all the colours of the rainbow. She made sure her friends lower body was covered up by the bed sheets.

Korra remembers very well how she felt when she was exposed and was sure Asami felt the same. She bright red colour on her face told Korra more then enough and she smiled reassuring to her friend. "You'll feel better soon..." she said with a comforting voice, using her water bending abilities to remove the water from the glass. It now covered her hand and started to light up, she then placed it on Asami's ribs.

"Ahhhhhh..." she let out a moan, the euphoric feeling that filled her when the healing hand touched her painful ribs was indescribable. She arched her back the moment Korra's hand touched her skin. She suddenly realized what kind of sound she had produced. Her face burned from embarrassment while her cheeks turned crimson red. _Spirits! Where the hell did that came from!?_ She took a shuddered and deep breath. "I-I'm so s-sorry...!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Writers note**

**My apologise for this horribly late update!**

**I found myself celebrating my mothers birthday in the Netherlands this weekend and I only returned like, a few hours back home.**

**And I didn't have a laptop with me to write on D:**

**First thing I did when I got home was finishing up this chapter so I could put it up.**

**Hopefully its to the liking of the readers!**

**Please let me know what you think! It's always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Korra had been surprised by Asami's sudden moan but started to laugh. "Yeah, I know right? I had the same reaction first time Kya did this." She grinned amused. "I swear I though she'd choke. I was feeling miserable enough already at that moment. When I finally received healing and the pain was gone, she made fun of my reaction." Korra explained, her eyes locked with green ones.

Asami smiled amused. "Spirits... glad I'm not the only one... who made a fool of themselves." She let out a weak giggle. "Its... so overwhelming... this feeling." She took a deep breath, her ribs allowed her quite a lot more while Korra kept her healing touch on her skin. "Thanks... again." She relaxed against the mountain of pillows behind her a genuine smile on her lips.

"No problem, and you know it." She winked at her friend. "I did bring us some food, let's hope we don't have to add food poisoning to the list of what's wrong with you." She smirked.

"Yes well, then you have to take care of me, just a bit longer. Avatar Korra, personal nurse of Asami Sato." Both girls laughed and Asami sighed relieved, it was good to laugh again without protesting ribs.

Korra kept going for several more minutes. She smiled at the fact she had a hand on Asami's soft skin. She saw the soft tone of muscle on her stomach. The white porcelain skin, covered in bruises under her fingertips. She was very tempted to let them travel over the rest of the pale skin but fought the urge.

She eventually removed her hand and got the water back in the glass. She gently pulled the nightgown down again to cover her friend up. "Now let's take a look at your head..."

The moment Korra had stopped, she felt the pain come back. Although in a lot less violent way then before. She let Korra remove the bandage around her head and examine it. "How... does it look?" she asked a bit worried.

"Well, better, its red but no longer swollen." She let her fingers slide over the head wound. "Don't think you'll have a scar either. Or perhaps a really small one. Its healing nicely." She sat back down on the bed. "Do you want to bathe later? I'll leave it like this for now and once you're all fresh and clean, I'll put a new one on it." She gestured at Asami's forehead.

"Didn't I have a bath yesterday...?" she asked with her cheeks darkening a bit.

Korra smirked. "Yeah, a healing one... and that was just to warm you back up. I found you laying on the floor, window open and butt naked. So yeah, my first instincts told me to warm you up. I didn't have time to put any soap in the water." She snickered softly.

Asami chuckled softly. "I'm deeply disappointed Avatar... I'd hoped you would find personal hygiene and saving people's life equally important." She tried to speak with a firm tone but they both ended up laughing. "But to answer your question... yes I'd like to... but I'll probably need your assistance..." she said shameful, she clenched the fabric of her gown with her hands.

"That's fine, I'm here, for whatever you need." She smiled, taking Asami's hands in her own. "You should really stop worrying, you did so much more for me back then."

Asami smiled and looked in those ocean blue orbs she loved so much. "I can now finally understand how you must've felt..." she whispered. "Sort of... I mean, I'm not paralyzed and wasn't poisoned but I feel useless and..." her voice trembled, she bit her lip.

Korra moved over to sit next to her friend. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "As you told me back then, you're not useless. You are the CEO of your own company. You have friends who love you." She placed another soft kiss on her friends hair just to put more power behind her words. "And you have the Avatar as your personal nurse."

The last made Asami chuckle. She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. Breathing in the Avatars scent through her nose. "Thanks..."

The two sat there for a while before Korra decided that Asami finally had to face the dangers of her cooking. Asami had been pleased and the two of them finished everything Korra had brought with her.

Not long after they finished they heard a soft knock on the door. After Korra called them to come in, Bolin and Opal stepped inside. Bolin had brought Pabu with him, the little fire ferret quickly rushed over to Korra and Asami. Clearly happy to see them both. He quickly settled on Asami's lap who then happily scratched behind his ear. Once he turned on his back, she started to rub his belly which made the little ferret purr in pleasure.

The four of them spend several hours with each other in the room, Bolin talked about Mako and his eagerness to please the Chief of Police. Catching more criminals then the rest of his precinct combined.

Opal eagerly tells about her training with Jinorah and Kai. How they used their air bending and their new wing suits to fly around the island, back and forth between Republic City and Air Temple Island. She said she'd go and visit her family soon in Zaofu and that Bolin would be joining her.

Being the only living lava bender, known to man for now, he wanted to show the twins a little taste of their own medicine. He had grinned in the most creepy way possible when he spoke about it. "Imagine their faces! Ha!"

"Try not to burn down all of Zaofu sweetie..." Opal said and patted his shoulder. "My family still lives there and I'm sure they're quite fond of the place they build with their own bare hands..."

Bolin grinned and nodded. "Always!" he then asked Asami if she wanted to play a little Pai Sho with him, hoping he could finally win.

Asami happily obliged and gestured at a dresser in which she kept a board and a bag that contained the tiles. Korra cheered for Asami each time she won, smiling happily and beaming with pride.

Opal playfully teased Bolin that, even with the concussion, he was still unable to beat Asami. Which earned her a few sad pouts and sulks from the green eyed young man. Although all the girls clapped when he did finally win his first game.

Asami's eyes had travelled to the corner of her eyes and checked on Korra discreetly. They had been like this for almost the entire time but the hand on her back made a shiver go down her spine. Her momentarily distraction had cost her her victory. She woke up from her little daydream because of Bolin's cheer of pure joy.

"Hahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yes! Finally! Tomorrows paper will say, Bolin finally managed to defeat the famous Asami Sato!"

Opal and Korra both laughed and Asami joined in with the rest. "Well, I do want a rematch... show me what you got bender boy." She said with a teasing grin on her face.

Bolin, still drunk from his first victory, agreed. "Oh yes! Let's do this!"

Korra smirked and got up. Sliding her hand over Asami's back before stepping away. "I'm going to get some more tea. I'll see if I can find some snacks as well, can you give me a hand Opal? Or do you think Bolin can't live without his lucky charm." She smirked and raised an eyebrow amused.

Hours passed by, Opal and Bolin eventually left. Korra started on Asami's bath and made sure to put soap in the water this time. She had the heater on and it was nice and warm in the bathroom.

She returned to where Asami was and smiled at her. "Bath time miss Sato!" she chuckled and bend down slightly to slide one arm under Asami's knees and one behind her back.

Asami whimpered slightly but wrapped her slender arms around Korra's neck when she was lifted off the bed. "T-this feels... so strange..." she mumbled softly while she was taken to the bathroom and placed on the chair that Korra had placed there.

Korra walked over to the tub and checked the water. "Nice and warm, perfect..." she smiled and turned around to Asami who held an arm around her chest and a hand against her forhead. "I'll work a bit more in your ribs later... is your head giving you troubles again?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry... I'm... not feeling so good.. I..." she swallowed hard. She felt her nausea returning again.

"You gonna be sick...?" Korra asked concerned, ready to grab the can from the other room.

"I'm... trying not to..." she took a few deep breathes with her eyes closed, forcing her stomach to behave and keep the food she ate inside. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Korra on her knees on the floor. Her eyes full of worry and concern.

"Y-you're... in a... bad position..." she tried to smile weakly. "In case... I h-have to... you know..."

Korra smiled gently at her and brought a hand to Asami's cheek. Her eyes grew wide in shock. Her face was actually warm. No not just warm, it was hot. She noticed how Asami was trembling on her seat. "You're so hot, you're practically glowing!"

Asami narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "What...? I'm... freezing... what a-are you... talking about?"

"Hmmm... I'll check that later... let's get you in the tub, shall we?" she brought her two hands to Asami's shoulders. "You mind if I... undressed you?"

Asami shook her head slowly. "P-payback..." she giggled weakly and groaned, clearly thinking of the time she had helped Korra bathe.

Korra chuckled once. "Heh... yeah right..." and moved the nightgown down from her shoulders, exposing more of Asami's skin. She felt her heartbeat go up the more she saw of the pale skin and a gentle blush crawled on her face once Asami's breasts were exposed. She lowered the gown down to the waist and then stopped. "Can you put your arms around me...?" she cleared her throat, trying to keep the raging feelings under control.

Asami nodded and weakly brought her arms up to the Avatar's neck and wrapped them around her. Korra gently lifted Asami up from the chair, earning her a whimpering and painful groan from the young heiress.

"S-sorry, I'll be as fast as possible." She quickly took a hold again onto Asami's gown and removed it, it fell at her feet onto the floor. She then wrapped an arm around her friend to stable her. The black haired woman now stood completely naked against the blushing water tribe woman. Her pale flesh pressed against the fabric of Korra's tunic. Her arms still around the Avatar's neck.

Arms were placed behind knees and Asami's back and she was lifted up once again. A few seconds later, she was lowered in the warm water of the tub. She sighed happily when the smelled the lovely scent of the soap in the water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Writers note:**

**Oh yes, another chapter! I hope its worth the wait! More fluff and cuteness. I'm not done torturing Asami just yet...**

***rubs hands like an evil villan***

**Sorry! I'm horrible... I know... **

**Please let me know what you think, reviews are food! I hunger for them! :P**

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews I already received :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Asami sighed happy. The water was so nice and warm, she wished she could stay there forever. She looked over at Korra who was shuffling through a small bag. A soft "aha!" made clear that she had found whatever she'd been looking for. She let out a soft giggle, she saw her friend walk back to the tub with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. Holding it up victorious and a huge grin on her face.

"Those bags of yours are an endless void of... well... things! I could hardly find this bottle of shampoo in there. Why would one person need so many beauty products?" she chuckled and sat down on one knee next the tub. She handed Asami a washcloth. "I'll wash your hair, you think you can manage to wash yourself? Or... uhh... at least... the areas I'm sure you wouldn't want me to get too close to anyway." She said with a sheepish smile.

Asami felt another blush crawl on her face and she nodded. "Y-yeah... let's... not go there." She stuttered, trying to force the naughty thoughts back from where they came from. She took the washcloth from Korra, who moved a bit away from her sight. She readied the shower head so she could properly wet Asami's hair before she would use the shampoo on it.

She left her hair in Korra's hands and started scrubbing herself gently with the washcloth that was given to her. Korra had already put some soap on it, she smiled softly. _She remembered..._ the young engineer let the scent of green jasmine fill her nose as she rubbed the substance over her arms and chest.

"Can you lay back a bit more? That way I can reach the right places while I wash your hair. I still think it's massive..." she said as she stared at the black hair of the young heiress.

Asami nodded and laid back as Korra had requested and sighed happily again when she felt the Avatars strong hands worked on her hair. Using her fingertips to massage Asami's scalp in the process. "That feels really nice... if you ever get tired of being the Avatar, you could always get a new career." She said with a soft chuckle which turned into a cough. "Oh... where did that come from...?"

Korra snickered behind her. "Yeah right... and I'll have you as my best customer?" she smirked and worked her way through Asami's hair. "Spirits, I can't believe you can fight with all this hair...!"

Both girls laughed but Asami ended up coughing again. "Hng..." she placed a hand on her chest, she felt a gentle sting each time she took a breath.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked worried, now using the showerhead to wash out all the shampoo from Asami's hair. Adjusting the head to a small stream.

She shook her head. "J-just... I think... that fall did... a bigger number... on me... then I thought..." she took in short breaths, bigger ones were hurting too much. "I'll... be fine..."

Korra nodded but wasn't completely convinced. "Alright... you done?" she asked her friend who answered by shaking her head. "Heh... It's alright, I'll help." She smiled and moved back so she would sit next the tub again.

"Thanks..." Asami answered with a smile, the pain seemed to come from her lungs. Pretty much everything was sore and painful right now so she shook it off with that thought. _Just slow and small breaths... shouldn't be much of a problem. _She thought and did just that, closing her eyes as she let Korra take over.

She took the washcloth from Asami's hand, suddenly gazing at the heiress's breasts. Her eyes grew wide. _Holy Spirits...!_ she forgot that the beauty had moved backwards to lean against the back of the tub and hadn't moved back in her former position yet.

Her face turned crimson red as she caught herself staring at the pale orbs and quickly moved back behind the young heiress. "I'll wash your back! C-could you m-move forward a bit? So I can reach your brea- back! Your back! I need to wash your back, yes." _Smooth... I'm such an idiot._ She thought and face palmed herself internally.

Asami had opened her eyes again, expecting Korra to sit next her but she had moved from her sight like before. "Oh, s-sure." _Was she about to say breasts...?_ she bit her lower lip by the thought alone, her cheeks flushing a deep red. She did as Korra asked her so she could reach her back. _I really need to stop these dirty thoughts... Spirits I'm really horrible._ She was glad Korra wasn't able to see her face, or read her mind.

Her little daydream was interrupted once she felt the washcloth against her back. She let out a happy "Hmmmm..." and smiled. "That's nice..." she whispered. She wanted to glance over her shoulder but her neck muscles were still sore. She decided it was best not to and stayed the way she was.

Korra smiled at Asami's reaction and put a bit more pressure on the heiress back. She moved the cloth up and down the spine. She was staring intensely at Asami's muscles, how they moved ever so gently under the pale skin. The hand with the cloth moved up to her friends neck, after pushing the huge mass of hair aside.

"You... really have a... touch for this..." Asami let out another sigh, relaxing under the tender care of the Avatar.

"T-thanks..." she answered with a slight stutter. "Helping people, that's what I'm here for." She said with a cheeky grin, which Asami wasn't able to see.

The bath caused the heiress to relax and she had almost forgotten how that felt like. She had been so busy with the rebuilding of Republic City, relaxation was something on the bottom of her to-do list.

Korra eventually used the warm water of the showerhead to clean all the soap off of the black haired woman. She pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub and let the water find its way through the pipes. Slowly the water level went down. She left the bathroom for a short few seconds and came back with another nightgown for Asami to wear.

"I... eh... have bad news..." Korra had a dark shade of red on her cheeks, one of her hands on her neck. She had the most embarrassing smile on her face known to man.

Asami looked at her friend confused. "W-what do you... mean?"

She cleared her throat, trying to sound normal. "I... uhm... kinda..." she continued in a whisper. "Forgot to pack any underwear for you."

Asami looked at her in disbelief, not sure if she was joking or not. "I... guess I can... live without underwear... for a... few days...?" she blinked a few times, still staring at her friend. The Avatar, who stood there like something horrible had happened. "Its not the... end of the world... you know." She said with a gentle smile.

"Heh... yeah well... sorry anyway. I'd let you use some of my own but I use boxers..."

Asami smiled. "It's fine... really."

She still looked embarrassed but was glad her friend wasn't angry and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll get you out of the tub and put you back on the chair, if that's alright?" she got a gentle nod from her friend and she got to work.

Asami let out a soft groan when she was lifted up and out of the tub. Placed gently on the chair, a big towel was wrapped around her body, covering her up nicely. She sniffed the towel, it smelled like roses. She slowly started to dry her body and Korra helped with her hair with another towel. They worked slow but Asami was happy she could manage this small act on her own for now. Although it took a lot of energy, she was happy and glad she was able to.

Korra smiled happily, using the towel to dry off Asami's beautiful hair. She then used the comb to get out the knots. Once she was done, she let the black hair rest on the shoulders and back of the young engineer.

Dressed and back in bed, Asami snuggled against the soft blankets.

"How's your head now?" Korra asked, remembering what occurred before bath time.

"Its alright now... I don't feel... sick anymore either." She said, her breaths short and she suddenly had to cough again.

"You sound like you've been jogging..." Korra said and raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind me staying here tonight, do you? Maybe it's nothing but I want to make sure... and there's still the matter of your ribs." she said, placing a soft hand on Asami's back, gently rubbing the muscles to try and stop her from coughing.

She tried to speak but the coughing fit seemed to take her breath away for the time being. "I... like..." she tried to breathe in deeper then before and felt her ribs once again. _Damnit, I just want to be able to take a nice deep breath!_ Korra's soft hand on her back and the massage she received seemed to help. Her lungs started to calm down and she slowly was able to breathe in a sort what normal matter. "Thank you... I... would like... you to... stay."

Korra nodded and smiled. She started to undress and crawled back behind Asami again. Who was more then willing to make room for Korra to settle close behind her.

"So, about that massage I promised you earlier today." She started, her hands placed on Asami's shoulders. "Would you mind if I lower your gown a bit? I always prefer skin contact when it comes to a massage. Gives me a better feel on the muscles."

"Oh, sure... if you think it's better."

Korra slowly lowered the straps of Asami's gown, exposing her pale shoulders and a part of her back. She placed her warm hands on the back of her friends neck and let her fingertips slide over the muscles underneath the pale flesh of her skin.

Asami let out a soft chuckle and moved her hair out of the way as best as she could. She pulled her hair to the front and kept it there with both her hands. She shivered from the gentle touch the Avatar used on her. The fingertips stroking her skin ever so softly before she felt how those strong fingers started their work.

_I can die happy now... _she closed her eyes and let the mocha skinned woman work on her sore muscles. She felt all her worries and pain suddenly disappear. The younger woman worked her muscles like a real professional. Gently kneading them under her fingers, moving from her neck to her shoulders. Using her thumbs in a rotating manner, trying to massage away the sore feeling.

Korra smiled and enjoyed how her massage effected Asami. The heiress relaxed and let out a satisfied sigh every now and then, followed by a soft 'Mhnnn...' or a 'that's the spot...' she moved her hands from Asami's shoulders and started on the muscled around the spine. "I'll just..." she started and pulled the gown even lower. "I... uhm... y-you don't mind, do you? I... have a better reach..." _and view. _

Asami felt how her gown was pulled down further, leaving her breasts exposed. The gown was now resting around her waist when she heard Korra's question. "No... it's fine..." she whispered, she pulled the sheets a bit closer against her naked form. "Keep going... it feels... really good."

* * *

><p><strong>Special note: I still have on thing to say, since I almost have 10k when it comes to people reading my stories, I decided to create a small story to celebrate it :D<strong>

**Hopefully I'll be able to post it online soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writers Note:**

**Another chapter indeed! Busy busy busy! **

**I am aware I am a horrible person... Sorry I can't help it!**

**The cuteness radiating from these two is just too much!**

**But I'll try to be less mean towards Asami... **

**Please, enjoy! Let me know your thoughts, tell me what you think, don't be shy! **

**Reviews are food for any writer!**

***bows and salutes* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

After the lovely massage the received from the young Avatar, Asami fell asleep against her friend. Korra had been so kind to pull her gown back up and eventually reached the world of dreams as well. The two of them cuddling against each other as they slept and neither of them had to deal with nightmares whatsoever.

Days passed by as the Avatar took care of her friend. Korra found herself worrying over Asami's coughing fits and asked Kya to come by. Unfortunately for the young CEO the diagnoses wasn't what she had hoped for. Thanks to the, almost around the clock care of Korra, her ribs were healing nicely.

However her lungs were a different matter. She'd caught an infection and Kya diagnosed her with pneumonia. Both the Avatar and the engineer were shocked but Kya calmed them down. Both her and Korra would be able to help Asami get better. Along with some medicine that the older woman would get her.

Two nights after she was diagnosed, the heiress woke up. She was thirsty and needed to use the bathroom. She looked up at Korra and smiled. She was still sleeping peacefully and Asami decided to let her friend sleep.

Slowly she shifted her position and after a little struggle with Korra's arms, who had been wrapped around the CEO's waist, she got to the edge of the bed. She shivered from the cold and let her feet touch the wooden floor. She felt weak, drained from her energy as if she had been working all day.

She looked over at a corner closest to the door and smiled at the huge polar bear dog that was laying there. She had wanted to see Asami as well, Korra had asked her if it was okay if she stayed with them. She always loved the enormous animal and she gently scratched behind her ear when she came close enough, demanding her portion of the attention.

She looked over her shoulder to her left and smiled happily. The sleeping face of the Avatar was so adorable. She wanted to touch it, kiss it. Let her hands gently cup her face and pull her in for a loving kiss.

She sighed deeply and forced herself to stand. _The sooner I'm done the sooner I can crawl back in bed with her..._ she thought to herself and slowly walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her.

After she had done her business and washed her hands, she took the glass that was standing on the sink. Filling it with water when another coughing fit hit her. The tap was still running when she let go of the glass, creating an echo in the bathroom as it fell in the sink. She could hear something stir on the other side of the door.

She was trying to keep the noise down but her coughing got worse. Holding a hand in front of her mouth and her other arm was clenched against her chest. Her ribs still weren't healed completely and the coughs caused the pain to come back.

She lowered herself down on the floor, sitting on her knees. She felt her lungs burn and she could hardly breathe. The young woman started to panic as the coughing continued and became worse. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain became to much to bear.

She heard Naga scratch on the other side of the door followed by a soft whining sound.

She fell on her side and rolled onto her back, clawing at her throat which was slowly closing up due to her panic attack. She was desperately trying to gasp for air but her body would simply not allow her. She was slowly choking.

_This is it. I survived so much, and now I'm dying from lack of oxygen..._

As she lay on the cold floor, she heard barks coming from the other side of the door. Followed by someone calling out her name. Someone tried to open the door but she locked it herself. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. She looked like a fish on dry land and slowly closed her mouth again.

She felt her limps go numb and her lungs burned with the desire of fresh air. Her surroundings slowly started to darken, she was going to fall unconscious soon.

She turned her head towards the door, only to see how a shadow figure burst through it. Breaking the lock when the door was opened with the brutal force of the Avatars strength. She heard her name again, called out in a mixture of worry and fear.

"Asami!" Korra had screamed at the top of the lungs just before she knocked the door from its frame and burst into the bathroom.

She'd woken up due to Naga's barking and hadn't found Asami next her in bed as the last couple of nights. Her animal companion was scratching the bathroom door and she heard strange noises come from the other side.

She put one and one together and tried to open the door but it was locked from inside. She screamed her friends name again, the coughing she heard earlier had stopped and fear held her heart in a tight grip. The silence was deafening to her ears. At least when she was coughing she knew she was still alive.

She found her friend on the floor. Her eyes only half open and her body shocking due the lack of the oxygen. She saw the red marks on Asami's neck, made by her own nails in a desperate attempt to force her throat to open up.

Korra used water from the still running tap and rushed to her friends side. One hand placed where her neck and chest came together. The moment the water made contact with Asami's skin it started to glow a bright blue. Korra's other hand was placed under Asami's neck and she gently pulled her slightly off the ground.

The young heiress felt the burning in her chest area become less once the Avatar used her healing abilities. She felt how her throat opened up just a bit and she tried to take a breath. All that she produced was a strange gurgling sound and tears escaped her eyes again.

What happened next was to much for her brain to register. During everything that happened she still had her eyes open. Although her vision was blurry and she could hardly make out her surroundings, she knew Korra was with her. Korra sat next her, held her at the back of her neck and used her bending to try and save her life.

What she didn't expect was the darker skinned woman to lean down and place her lips on Asami's. Her green eyes grew wide as she felt how Korra blew in a gush of air into her lungs. She brought her hand up to the back of Korra's head. Breathing never felt so good... she wanted to suck all the air out of the Avatars lungs but the latter pulled back gently. A warm smile on her lips but tears had made their way from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Spirits sake Asami..." she said with a trembling voice that was full of emotion. Her hands still on their place and doing their healing work.

Asami could just stare at her friend, both of them were crying. She felt how Korra was trembling and she opened her mouth to speak. Only to be reminded again that she was still unable to breathe on her own.

Korra came closer and locked their lips together once again, blowing another gush of air in the lungs of the young heiress. She tried to breathe in as deep as possible, ignoring the pain from her ribs.

Korra pulled back again and swallowed hard. "Try to relax... I'm here and I'm not leaving until you're able to breathe on your own." She explained and she felt Asami relax against her.

_I hope I'm never going to be able to breathe on my own..._ she thought but gave the Avatar a gentle nod. Her vision was normal again and she felt her body slowly relaxed under Korra's gentle touch. Her heart was finally slowing down and she felt her muscles relax as well. She felt how her friend blew in another gush of air and her throat finally opened up ever so slowly.

"Try not to over do it right away." Korra said, neither of her hands had moved. She heard movement behind her coming from the other room. Kya rushed inside, a huge ball of fluff followed her.

"What happened? Naga wouldn't stop pestering me and I figured something was up..." she gave the two a shocked look before sitting down to the opposite of Korra.

"She's better now..." Korra said but her voice still trembled slightly. "She had a coughing fit and my guess is that she panicked."

"Yes... well... being unable to breathe is very uncomfortable." She said and gently stroke the black hair of the heiress in a comforting manner. "I see that you didn't let a simple door stop you..." she said with an amused look in her eyes which were gazing at the door.

"No idea what you mean..." she mumbled softly, her eyes still on Asami who was finally able to breath on her own now.

Asami opened her mouth to speak, her throat felt raw and it seemed like sandpaper. "W-water..." she practically had to force the word out of her mouth.

Kya got to her feet and walked over to the sink, she filled the glass and closed the tap afterwards. When she turned she saw how Korra pulled her friend up and against herself after she had stopped her bending.

Kya smiled friendly before kneeling next to the both of them. She reached the glass to the CEO who smiled and eagerly took it with one hand. She drank like there was no tomorrow, the burning feeling in her throat slowly subsided and she finished her drink in one go.

"Seems someone was thirsty." Kya chuckled and Asami gave the empty glass back at the older water tribe native.

Asami just nodded, to tired to do anything else, and rested her head against the Avatars chest. Korra gently stroke her friends back and hair, still shaking from what happened.

"If you want, I can stay here." Kya said, looking from Asami to Korra and back. "You two can get some sleep, I'll keep the watch... if anything happens, I'll be right here."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kya... I appreciate it."

Kya just returned a warm smile to the both of them. "Alright, back to bed you two... it's late and you can both need some rest. You two look awfull." She got back on her feet, together with Korra they guided Asami back to bed. Kya held onto Asami while Korra crawled back onto the bed and behind the young heiress.

Once she was in a comfortable position she pulled her friend gently against her form and the blankets up to cover them both.

The older water tribe native closed the door and sat down on a chair close to the window. She looked outside, up to the star filled sky and smiled, closing her eyes.

Asami had nestled against Korra, still shaking from what had happened. A gentle hand moved up and down her back. It was reassuring. She felt safe and slowly the fear in her chest started to subside.

The Avatar's other hand had been placed on Asami's neck. Her own arms had been wrapped around Korra's waist, her head rested on her chest. She let out a soft sigh when she heard Korra's gentle heartbeat under the soft skin. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, drifting off to the world of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

**Once again another chapter. Oh yes, there will be more fluff and cuteness.**

**I'm not quite done yet but I do want to finish my this story before me and the wife go to Cambodia within 2 weeks.**

**But I also feel like I dont this story to end either! Argh!**

**Hmmmm... Time will tell I guess...**

**Please enjoy chapter 13, hopefully its to your liking.**

**And ofcourse, tell me your hopes, thoughts and dreams.**

**I have one of my readers thats infecting me with a certain... want to write a fairly... not to innocent scene I have in my head for these two and an other person. (No dw, not Mako, ew...) so if I happen to post something with the M rating somewhere in the coming days... you can thank that reader for it. (not related to this story, BY THE WAY!)**

**Love you lots! Thanks for all the views and reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

A week passed after Korra saved Asami's life and the latter was finally getting better. Korra refused to leave her friends side and even if she had to, she wanted someone to be with her at all times. She had kept a close eye on the heiress ever since she nearly choked. Her heart skipped a beat each time she had heard her friend cough, worried for what could've happened.

Today, a week after the near fatal attack, she found herself in bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. Mornings have never been her thing. She felt something heavy on her chest as she took a deep breath. She smiled when she saw Asami's sleeping face. The young CEO had nestled against her chest like any other night ever since she had her accident at the Sato mansion.

She stroke the raven black hair with one hand and placed a gentle kiss on the pale skin of the woman's forehead. Her free hand moved to the place she just kissed and the fingertips gently stroke the skin. The head wound that had been there was as good as gone. Only a faint pink mark that would disappear overtime was still visible, for now.

Asami stirred under Korra's touch and mumbled something in her sleep. Korra didn't hear what she had said but let out a soft chuckle. She saw how the engineer buried her face against Korra's chest. She had an arm wrapped around the Avatar's waist and the hand of her other arm rested on her stomach. Her face was one of pure bliss. The very image of peace and tranquillity.

She could just stare at the young CEO for hours. Enjoying the simple fact she could just hold her gently against her own form. To cares and love the young engineer. She sighed deeply. _Maybe... maybe I should just tell her... tell her what I feel, how I feel._ She thought and another sigh escaped her_. But what if... what if you'd reject me. Tell me you don't feel the same. Or worse, say you don't want to be my friend anymore and think I'm a freak._ She felt her heart ach in her chest, the very thought of loosing Asami as her best friend was enough for her to send a choking feeling throughout her body.

She thought back when she found her friend on the floor, choking, dying. The utter desperation she saw on the face of her friend. The memory itself made her entire body shiver, it made her feel sick to the stomach. She swallowed hard and leaned her head back against the pillows.

_I'm in love with Asami Sato... CEO of Future Industries... and my best friend._ She closed her eyes and sighed again. _For the love of... why can't I just... stop feeling like this?! She's a woman! A pretty, kind, beautiful, smart, generous, beautiful... wait... didn't I already mention beautiful? I think I mentioned she's beautiful... yes... ARGH! _She brought her two hands up to her head, frustrated. _Someone should invent brain bending! So they could bend all these naughty idea's our of my head! _

Korra shifted her position, now laying down under the covers a bit more. She had pulled Asami up a bit more and the face of the porcelain skinned woman now rested on Korra's shoulder. The southerner turned her head slightly, two different coloured cheeks gently brushed against each other. She smiled and took in the scent of Asami's black hair.

_I love you... Asami..._ she closed her eyes again. Memories of last week poured back into her mind. Flashes. Pieces. All mixed up. They didn't seem to make any sense until the memory of Korra's lips touching Asami's came to the surface. Korra's eyes shot open again. _Right... that happened too... shit..._ she swallowed hard and her gaze went down to the pale face of the young engineer. She let her gaze rest at the closed eyes of her friend, to her cute little nose and finally the soft and slightly red, lips.

She remembered how soft they had felt. Though, at the time it happened, she had only one thing in mind. She had to save her life, had to keep her breathing. Fill her lungs with air so they could feed oxygen to the rest of her body.

She remembered how Asami's hand had took a hold onto her chestnut hair. She was scared, she had seen it in her eyes. Desperation and fear. She knew it all to well. She had felt it too after she had been poisoned. She woke up every night, screaming. Bathing in sweat, her chest would rise and fall in a fast rhythm as she desperately tried to regain control over her trembling body.

One of Korra's hands travelled absentmindedly to the pale skin of Asami's neck.

She remembered the thin red marks that Asami's own nails had left behind on her flesh. A final violent attempt to save herself from the grip of death itself.

There were no traces left of what she had done to herself. Korra had personally healed the engineers neck, after she was sure she was able to breathe again.

She remembered the days after it as well. She refused to leave Asami's side. She wanted to stay with her friend. The horrible image of Asami dying was burned in her memory. The very thought of it brought back flashes and pieces of that faithful night. Always on the most unexpected moments.

Korra took in a deep breath and released it, slowly she felt her tensed muscles relax again. _There's no use in thinking of what would have happened. It didn't happen. I will never LET it happen. I will always be there when you need me._ She let her eyes slide over the features of the porcelain face of the young heiress._ No matter what. No matter when. No matter how. I'll be right here..._

She moved her face closer to Asami's. A tanned hand cupped the face of the black haired beauty. She couldn't stop staring at her. Her heart ached to lean forward and kiss those cherry lips.

**Kiss her. **A voice in her mind was urging to give in.

_But what if she wakes up?_

**Kiss her. **

_What if she wakes up?! What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me? Ever?!_

**What if she doesn't...**

Korra took in a shuddered breath. The thought of feeling those soft and gentle lips on her own made her heart flutter.

**What she doesn't know won't hurt her...**

_But I'd know, I would know what I did... would I be able to live with the idea of having taking advantage of her? When she's vulnerable? In pain?_

She still had her gaze fixed on the sleeping woman, tucking a few hairs behind her ear.

**What if this is the only chance you will ever get? For the rest of your life? Would you be able to live with that? Knowing you'd been so close... in reach of those divine lips...? All you have to do now... is give in... do what feels right... all you have to do, is lean closer.**

Korra swallowed hard. Yes, she did want it, more than anything in the world. More than life itself. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her throat.

Slowly, she leaned in closer to the young CEO...


	14. A Little Side Note and Apology

Hello to all my readers. New and old.

There's something I wanted to tell you all.

First: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything for the last 2 weeks on A Dream of the Heart. Lately I felt like whatever I wrote down for this story, didn't match my own (and your) expectations. And since I wrote Don't Leave Me in the honour of the 10k views I received from all of you, I wanted to write a bit more for that story instead.

Second: I will be leaving this Sunday at 10 am (eu time) for my 2 week holiday to Cambodia with my wife. So there won't be any other updates for my story except Don't Leave Me. I will post the chapter either tonight or tomorrow.

Third: I'm really sorry to disappoint but I do hope you all understand that I prefer to put a good chapter online, instead of a half assed one that I really DO NOT like. Do not worry, I WILL continue with A Dream, but after my 2 week vacation J

I want to thank you all for the support, the love, the ideas, the reviews, the PM's I received.

I wouldn't be able to write at all if it weren't for all of you. Sorry for all the people who're dying to know if Korra actually kissed the sleepy Asami.

Thank you, all. *salutes and bows*


	15. Chapter 14

**Writers Note:**

**Finally an update :) hopefully you're all still interested! Hehe.**

**And yay! I am back from Cambodia :D**

**I got my first tattoo! Holy crap! :O**

**Will be posting photos on my Deviant Art page (including the one of my tat, lol xD )**

**If anyone's interetsed, let me know!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Asami stirred under the blankets. Pale hands searched for warmth but found an empty spot where Korra usually was. "Mhn..." she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She didn't see anyone but heard the sound of running water come from the bathroom. She smiled to herself and just closed her eyes again. _I'll wait._ Drifting between sleep and being awake.

Some minutes passed and she heard someone mumble to herself. She opened her eyes slowly again. They shot open wide when she realized what she was looking at.

Korra was standing with her back towards her. Except for her boxers, she was completely naked. Her mouth fell open when she let her gaze slide over Korra's muscular back. Everything shaped into perfection. Faint scars showing on the tanned skin.

The muscles moved under tanned flesh as Korra shifted around. Asami couldn't stop staring at the naked form of her friend. She had seen her naked before, a few weeks back after the party, when she had found her naked on the beach.

This was different, a few weeks back it had been dark and she hadn't seen her clearly as she saw her now. The other times where back when she had been poisoned. She had taken care of the damaged Avatar. Back then, Korra's body had been nothing like it was now.

The attack on her life had taken it's toll. Due to the nightmares, lack of sleep and apatite. Her body started to use all the extra's that were stored in the Avatar's muscles. She had lost a lot of weight and muscle tissue in the time she was healing.

The body of her friend showed the new dedication that the young Southerner had found. After she had regained the ability to walk. She had started training again and not just her bending. She lifted weights, did martial arts and Spirits knew what else she did.

She let her eyes slide from the amazing shoulders, down over her back, a slim waist and they ended at Korra's perfectly shaped buns. She bit her lip. _Oh Spirits... that ass..._ the fabric of Korra's boxer hugged the warm flesh perfectly. She blushed deeply and licked her lips absentmindedly.

She slowly shifted position, her eyes fixed on those delicious buns. She let out a soft 'ahhhh' when she found the right position. She realized her mistake once she saw Korra turn around, her full breasts now fully exposed to the green eyes.

"Asami!?"

She tried to speak but her eyes remained locked with those amazingly shaped orbs. "I... it's not... I mean..." she stuttered. Her face flushed and it seemed all the blood in her body was forced to her face. She pulled her attention from Korra's breasts and they locked eyes.

Korra wrapped her arms around her upper body. _Well, this is embarrassing..._ her own face grew hot as she quickly grabbed her clothes with one hand and used the other to keep her chest area covered up. She then fled to the bathroom.

Asami was left in the room, still in shock. The image of Korra's breasts lingered in her brain far longer then it should. Minutes passed when she suddenly heard the door open again, the Avatar slowly emerged from the bathroom with an embarrassing blush on her face.

"Spirits Korra... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...-"

Korra shook her head and waved her arms in front of herself. "Don't be, I was just, very surprised." She sat down next to Asami on the bed. "I'm sorry I freaked out." She placed her warm hand on the pale one. "You've seen me naked before, I just remembered how vulnerable I was back then. How useless."

"Korra... you were hurt, you survived an attack on your life. That maniac poisoned you, anyone else would've died from that but you survived! That's how strong you are!"

"Yeah but..-"

"No buts, you are strong. You've no idea how strong you are."

"I didn't do anything afterwards. I was usele..-"

"Stop saying you were useless! Your body was damaged, you were hurt and needed to heal!" she suddenly pulled the Southerner in for a tight hug. She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand how her friend seemed to dwell on the fact she had been useless. Without realizing she started to cry, her face buried in the crook of Korra's warm neck.

Korra was surprised by the sudden embrace from her friend but she didn't pull away. She answered it with her arms wrapped around the taller woman. Returning the loving embrace, a strong hand stroke over the back of the inventor.

"Y-you've no i-idea..." she muttered in between her sobs. "N-no idea how... s-scared I was. To l-loose you." Pale hands took a firm hold onto Korra's clothes, trying to hold her even closer.

"I'm sorry Sami..." she gently pulled back, her hands cupped the porcelain face and they locked eyes. She saw the tears stream down the face she loved so much, using her thumbs to remove some of them. _Even when you cry, you're the most amazing and beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon..._ she thought. "I'm so sorry Asami... I'm sorry for the pain I caused you..."

The sobs slowly subsided as she looked into the worried sapphires of the Avatar. She took hold onto the tanned neck and rested her forehead against Korra's. "I-it's not y-your fault..." she let out a deep sigh, trying to calm down. "If I had lost y-you Korra... I don't know what... what I would've done. I know y-you and I didn't get off on a good start... but... you mean so much to me. If you had died... I think a part of me would've died along with you..." she admitted.

Korra's hands still rested on the pale face. She smiled when she heard Asami's words. "I had only three people on my mind... at that moment..." she let out a sigh, remembering how she had laid in her fathers arms. Death had been so close, she could've sworn that she had felt it's cold breath on her skin. Her life essence slowly fading.

"I can imagine two of them... your father and mother... but who was the third?"

She heard a soft chuckle escape her lips when she heard the question. To her the answer was clear as day. "It was you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Note: Oh yes... I want to know what my readers would like...<strong>

**Will they finally confess? Or not...**

**I'm really horrible, I am aware, please dont hate me!**

**Voting can begin!**

***bows and salutes***


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

**Writers Note:**

**Voting has ended and the final count was.**

**9 votes for the confession and 1 against!**

**Well, as promised my dears, here is the chapter of all chapters. **

**Let me know what you think, I do hope I met all expectations and made it worth the wait. After all the cliffhangers that I tortured you with.**

**(so sorry, but I have to keep you all coming back for more!)**

**Please let me know with reviews or PM's what you think of this chapter! I love reading what you all think!**

**I present to you... chapter 15: Confessions**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Confessions<p>

Asami had pulled back and looked into Korra's eyes, a shocked expression present on her own pale face. "W-what...?"

A soft pink showed on Korra's face, she averted her eyes away from the young heiress. "You been at my side many times... you saved my life at the Misty Palms inn when the red lotus came for my body. When I was still in the Spirit world." She let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes.

"I never realized how much I really cared about you..." she finally continued, her sapphire orbs met with emerald green. Her thumbs tenderly stroke the pale skin of the engineers face. "Until I laid in my dad's arms. Dying. Never being able to tell you this. How I truly felt. How I feel about you now..." she took a deep shuddering breath. "It scared me beyond anything I ever had to experience in my life." She smiled faintly at her friend, who was just still looking at her with utter shock still present on her face.

"It wasn't just Katara's healing abilities that made me whole again, or gave me back the ability to walk. It was your presence as well... your kindness. How you cared for me. How you sacrificed everything for me just to be by my side."

Tears slowly appeared in the Avatars eyes, creating a glistering trail over her tanned cheeks. "Each night when I woke up screaming, you were there. You held me in your arms and I cried out my sorrow, my fears. Each healing session you were with me, I pushed myself. I wanted to get better for you. Each step I did, I did for you."

She took in a deep breath again, still not done speaking. "We fought over the same guy. I realized later that it wasn't you I was jealous of. I was jealous of Mako..." she chuckled to her own words, tucking back a few black hairs behind the ear of the inventor. "The way you looked at him... the way you kissed him. I realized it when I was together with him again, that it wasn't him I wanted."

Korra closed her eyes for a second, still debating with herself_. Well, I pretty much told her already... Here goes all or nothing..._ she thought to herself and opened her eyes again. "I love you Asami..."

The CEO gasped when she heard those four little words. Just four words. Words she had waited to hear since forever and now they were finally said. She was speechless. All those years. If only she had found the courage to confess her feelings earlier. They could've been together for at least two years already.

She wanted to say something. Anything, but her brain seemed to have crashed and refused to move from its frozen state. _I love you too. Say it! Damnit brain! This is not the time to crash down! The love of your life just confessed her feelings! We need to give SOME response in return!_ "I..." was the only thing she managed to say. _Smooth... I'm totally not screwing this up..._ she face palmed herself internally.

Korra just smiled at her friend. Her thumbs still tenderly stroke the soft skin of Asami's face. "I'm sorry... I was afraid this would happen..." her hands slowly were pulled back and now rested on her own legs. "I will always support you Sami... no matter where you go. No matter what you do." She was about to get off the bed as well. "I will always love you... even if you don't feel the same way..."

_She's leaving... do something! Say something! Oh by all the Holy Spirits of the Spirit world!_ The voice in her head was screaming once she felt Korra's hands slide from her face. Her own still present on the Avatars neck. She felt how Korra moved away, scooting over to the edge of the bed and readied herself to get off. Her mind went numb when she heard those last words she spoke. 'don't feel the same way'

_Screw words, actions have to do instead._ The voice in her head said and before she knew it, her hands moved to Korra's face. They took a firm grip and she just pulled the woman close. Crashing their lips together.

To say the least, Korra was in shock. Her lips locked with those pink ones and it was everything she had ever dreamed about. Soft, so amazingly soft and warm. She wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the engineer and pulled her closer.

She eventually pulled back, her pale arms wrapped tightly around those strong shoulders. She tenderly brushed her cheek against Korra's, kissing it lovingly. "I love you too..." she then finally said in a whispering tone. "I've loved you for so long I..." she stopped, her emotions getting the better of her.

A strong hand stroke over her back, soft lips brushed against her neck and left a kiss. "I'm here. I'll always be here..." she heard Korra mumble in her ear. She held onto the Southerner tighter, not wanting to let go.

The two remained like this. Holding each other. Exchanging tender kisses on soft skin. Every so often a happy sigh of relief escaped their lips. Hands lovingly stroking each others back. A soft giggle escaped Asami as Korra kissed her on a ticklish part of her neck. The Avatar purred softly when elegant fingers gently scratched the back of her neck.

She had no idea how long they sat there and she didn't care. Eventually she gently pulled back which earned her a pout from the black haired beauty. She smiled at her and repositioned herself on the bed. Now sitting cross legged on the mattress, she pulled the engineer on her lap. Who let out a surprised yelp and a soft giggle afterwards. Pale legs wrapped around Korra's waist and lily white hands cupped the tanned face.

She smiled up at the taller woman who now sat in her lap. Her arms wrapped around the slim waist of the CEO and pulled her close against her own form. They didn't need to say a word as their lips found each other again. Sharing another tender kiss. After a minute, Korra slowly pulled back and took a deep breath. Her head now resting against the other's chest. She closed her eyes, smiled to herself as she heard Asami's gentle heartbeat.

She purred softly once she felt elegant fingers go through her short chestnut hair. Soft kissed planted on her hair and for head. Her heart swelled with love with each tender stroke through her hair and each kiss that Asami gave her.

"That feels so nice..." she mumbled, still purring.

The CEO smiled. "I can see that..." she chuckled, a shiver went through her body when she felt a warm hand stroke her back again.

"I can't believe it..."

"What...?"

"That you feel the same way." Korra admitted, she pulled back slightly and looked up at the engineer.

"Well, neither can I." she smiled but her eyes showed concern.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked worried.

"It's nothing... I..."

Two hand cupped Asami's face and pulled her in for a quick but loving kiss. "I can see something's wrong. Tell me."

She let out a deep sigh. "I'm... scared." She confessed.

"Of what?" her hand slid down from the pale face, over her neck, shoulders and ended on her hips.

"Of us..."

Korra blinked confused and Asami shook her head.

"Not my feelings towards you." She said with a smile and the Avatar let out a sigh of relief. "I'm scared that... well... something bad will happen... that something will happen and it will take you away from me..."

Korra narrowed her eyes slightly, she started to understand.

"My loved ones seem to..." she took a shuddered breath. "Keep dying..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Korra said confidently. "And I certainly don't plan on dying any time soon."

The engineer smiled faintly down at the Southerner. "That's what my parents thought too... I'm sure..."

"Listen to me." Korra said firmly. "I've had a crazy equalist try to destroy me. I've had an enormous Dark Avatar who tried to kill me. I've been taken by the Red Lotus, tortured, poisoned and nearly died while I fought Zaheer. Finally the great Uniter nearly blasted me to pieces with that Spirit weapon and I am still here." She took a deep breath and smiled at the CEO.

"I'm still here... and you know why?"

Asami bit her lip and smiled.

"Cause I'm the Avatar... and you gotta deal with it." They both giggled. "They found out the hard way how hard it is to try to kill an Avatar... and yes, it were a few close calls but I managed to pull through. Thanks to my friends." She leaned closer and kissed the soft skin of Asami's neck. "Most of all, because of you... I want to be with you. Call you mine." She blushed and looked up. "Do... do you... want to be... you know..." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Asami smiled, her heart skipped a beat as she heard Korra's confession and unspoken question. "I'd be honoured to be called yours..."

The Avatar let out a cheer of pure joy which startled Asami, causing her to fall back. Her girlfriend landing on top of her. They burst out laughing and repositioned themselves. They remained in bed for the rest of the day. They talked. They laughed. They shared their fears and thoughts. They kissed and cuddled. Eventually, the engineer was the first to fall asleep.

Korra held her lover in her arms, tenderly she stroke the skin of Asami's back. She fell asleep a little while ago. The porcelain face resting against the crook of the Avatars neck. "I'm in love with Asami Sato..." she said to herself, a smile showed on her face. "And she loves me back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Writers note:<strong>

**Oh yes, finally! They finally said it! Out loud!**

**Well, Korra did... Asami just did the smooching... lol**

**For some reason I want to keep this story going a little further... but a part also wants to leave it where it is now.**

**Not sure... I guess we'll see :)**

**Thank you all for reading, thank you for the reviews, the PM's, all the threats for ending my life if I didn't continue xD**

**You made me laugh and without all of you, this story did not exist.**

**I am your humble servant. *salutes and bows***

**Till we meet again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy crap this was a pain to write! **

**Unfortunatly, the noob I am... I accidently clicked on the 'no' button when I had just finished writing several pages and wanted to close the file.**

**Which caused me to (first scream like a mother ffer ) then I had to REWRITE it all over again!**

**I was not happy...**

**But here's the lastest chapter, I am planning on going on for 3 more months, writing down smaller things of their relationship and it will eventually end at**

**month 6 :)**

**So... the next chapter I will post, will be the end of this story... D:**

**For now, enjoy!**

**Please tell me your ideas, your thoughts and what you think of this story up untill now in a review of a PM :)**

**Please forgive my delay as well, this piece took a while to write, hopefully it will be worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Korra was the last to fall asleep but the first to wake up. She felt a pleasant weight on her chest and she smiled. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she knew who she would see if she did.

She used the palm of one of her hands to rub in her eyes and blinked a few times. The smile on her face grew wider when she saw the sleeping face of Asami. She remembered yesterday, how they had spent the day together. She let out a soft giggle.

Never in a million years did she even think about the possibility that Asami felt the same.

She had hoped.

She had dreamed about it.

But reality had been more amazing and earth shattering than she ever held possible. She felt her heart swell when she thought of this new fact in her life. Asami was hers. She was her girlfriend.

It was still quite early but Korra knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. She gently pulled her arm from under her girlfriend. She turned her lovingly onto her stomach so the pale skin of her back would become visible.

The fabric of Asami's nightgown still covered up most of the engineers back but Korra slowly unbuttoned that evil piece of clothing that separated her from the rest of Asami's amazing back.

Piece by piece the buttons came undone and more skin became available for Korra's eyes. When she was done, she gently laid down on her side next to the love of her life. She placed a warm hand onto the exposed back of the CEO and let her fingers slide over the smooth skin.

_I can do this all day long..._ she thought, biting her lower lip in excitement. She felt Asami stir under her touch and she stopped for a moment. After a few seconds she continued her journey. Going up and down the exposed back. She eventually sat up slightly, adding kisses along with her tender touches.

"I love you..." kiss. "I." kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss. She gently moved Asami's hair aside so she could plant kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"I'm such an idiot for not telling you sooner..." she mumbled, her gaze slid over Asami's bare back, shoulders and neck. She let out a deep sigh but smiled, her fingers played with soft black hair. She leaned down and buried her face in the black mass and took a deep sniff. "Spirits why are you so amazing... how can you be real... how can you be mine?"

She pulled back eventually, a huge grin present on her face. "Mine... all mine." Her hand found it's way on the pale skin of Asami's back again. Soft lips placed a trail of loving kisses, starting at the CEO's neck, over her shoulders all the way down to the small of the pale back. Leaving no inch of skin untouched.

"I love you Sami..." she mumbled, her head now resting on her girlfriends back. Her eyes closed.

"I love you too Korra..."

Korra's eyes shot open. The sudden voice had startled her and her heart had skipped a beat of two.

"Asami! Holy Spirits... you startled me. H-have you been awake for long...?"

She got back in a former position and sat up straight next to the heiress who slowly rolled on her side. Her hands held onto her gown, keeping it from exposing more than just her back.

Her smile was happy and genuine. "Long enough..." she sat up as well, her black hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and covered a part of her chest area. "You're so adorable when you think no one is listening..."

Korra knew for a fact that her cheeks turned several shades of red and she laughed sheepishly. "O-oh... ehe... well I..." her sentence was cut short when pink lips locked with tan ones.

Asami's hands found their way to Korra's neck, holding her lovingly as they kissed. Exchanging innocent kisses. Soft and warm. The heiress finally pulled back and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "You're such a dork..." she said with a giggle.

The Avatar smirked and nodded. "True and you're a nerd. The most beautiful nerd I ever saw." She let out a chuckle. "Oh... and I'm sorry for... uhm..." she muttered and gestured at Asami's gown.

"Hmmm... It's fine..." she tenderly stroke Korra's face. "I hope you... didn't mind that I asked to go slow...?" she asked unsure, concern showed in those emerald eyes as she locked them with ocean blue.

"Of course I don't mind. I'd jump into a volcano for you if you'd ask me." She said and winked at her girlfriend.

The heiress laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, let's not... shall we?" she giggled and smiled. "I think it's time for me to get back to work..."

Korra's cheerful mood suddenly subsided. "But... I mean... we JUST got together..." she started.

"I know... but I need to help rebuild the city. We were doing a great job. Until I had my little accident..." she admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks. "We can meet as many times as possible. I promise." She added and kissed Korra on her cheek.

She cheered up a little at the mention of meeting. "Alright... just be careful. You're still not allowed to lift things that are too heavy. So please DON'T. I swear I'll come and check on the most unexpected times. If I see that you're lifting things, your punishment will be severe!" she snickered softly.

The CEO looked amused at her lovers threat and raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me? Cause it sounds like something else..."

"S-shut up..." she muttered but smiled and after placing Asami back on the bed, she slowly got off herself. "I better help you pack then." She said and slowly gathered all of Asami's belongings.

She nodded and slowly got off the bed herself. "Good idea... I'll get dressed first and then I'll help." She smiled and disappeared in the bathroom.

One month later.

Future Industries.

The sun slowly slid down the horizon and soon darkness would overcome Republic City and it's residents.

One of them was still leaning over several blue prints that were scattered on her desk. She made adjustments here and there with a pencil and a ruler. Adding a line here, adding a circle there.

A soft knock suddenly snapped the young heiress out of her trance. "Yes?"

The door opened and her assistant came in. "There's someone here to see you Miss Sato."

"It's late, I don't believe I have any appointments?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's the Avatar Miss." She said with a smile.

Her eyes grew wide and a blush crawled its way to her face. "O-oh... yes! Please, let her in. You can go home Li, thank you." She said to her assistant who disappeared and Korra stepped in. The Avatar closed the door behind her and then turned to face the engineer who still stood behind her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm disappointed in you, Miss Sato..." she said, she wore her usual outfit, her short hair looked a little messy but her eyes looked straight at her girlfriend.

Asami's eyes grew wide. "W-what? Why?" she asked in shock.

Korra made her way over to the nervous woman. Her eyes and posture strict. She eventually stood opposite of Asami who now stood with her behind against her desk. The heiress leaned backwards when the Avatar leaned forward. "I'm disappointed... because the sun has set... and you're STILL here."

Korra had her backed against her desk. "I'm s-sorry I just...-" she stuttered but was cut off by a loving kiss. She relaxed slowly and closed her eyes. Arms wrapped around the tanned woman and she was suddenly lifted up and put down on her desk. The Avatar now stood between her slightly parted legs.

Korra slowly pulled back after she kissed her girlfriend and gave her a playful wink. "My beautiful nerd... you need your rest... I got some dinner waiting for you. Told your butler to make your favourite dish." Her arms found their way around the slim waist of the CEO who let out a sigh of relief.

"You're really mean... for a second there I thought you were really mad at me." She let out a soft giggle and pulled the Southerner closer against her form. She kissed a mocha cheek and rested her head on her love's shoulder. "And thanks..."

Korra pulled back slightly and smiled, "You're welcome sweetie..." she mumbled before she was pulled in for another kiss. One of her hands found the back of Asami's head and took a hold onto her black hair. She let her tongue gently brush over the CEO's lower lip.

The month that had passed after Asami had gone back to work had been nothing less then torture. Both of them being too busy, they hardly had spent any time alone ever since. Every so often they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips or cheek but nothing other than that had happened yet.

This kiss was different and they both knew it. They were alone in the office since Li had been send home and Korra wanted to take advantage of this moment.

The young inventor took a sharp breath through her nose when she felt Korra's tongue brush against her lower lip, pleading for entrance. Something she was more then willing to give. She slowly separated her lips, allowing the warm muscle to enter. She let out a soft moan when she felt their tongues collide.

Two strong hands took a hold onto her behind that still rested on the desk. They pulled her forward and her core was pressed firmly against the Avatar's form. Her arms wrapped tighter around the younger woman as something ignited deep inside her.

The CEO wore her usual outfit, one that she used while racing on the tracks. She felt Korra gently grind her hips against her core and she let out another moan. This one louder than before.

She felt how her lover pulled back slightly and broke their kiss. But the tan lips didn't move far. They left a train of kisses from her mouth all the way to the pale skin of Asami's neck, she tilted her head a bit to the side and gave Korra more space.

"T-that feels... good..." she let out with a stutter, enjoying the gentle caresses that she received. Those soft lips that lovingly kissed the skin of her neck. Korra had stopped grinding her hips but kept her position between the engineers legs. Tanned hands had moved from her butt to her chest. She felt fingers fumble with the buttons of her jacket. She smiled and decided to help the Avatar out. She heard a chuckle that came from her lover. She blushed when she felt her jacket slide over her shoulders, down her arms and stopped at her elbows.

Korra buried her face in Asami's hair. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath through her nose. Enjoying the scent of the black mass. She purred and wrapped her arms around the engineers waist. She just wanted to hold her against her own body. She had unintentionally started to grind her hips against her girlfriend before. But remembered that they both agreed on going slow.

She let her lips journey to the exposed shoulders of the CEO and kissed the skin. A minute or so, she brought her lips to the ear of the heiress, whispering directly into it. "You're so beautiful Sami..." she brought a hand up to the porcelain face and cupped the right side. She rested her for head against Asami's and sighed happily. "I love you..." she mumbled shyly, still not completely used to the entire 'holy Spirits I have a girlfriend now' thing.

The inventor smiled when she felt Korra's hands travel and explore her so tenderly. As if she was scared of doing something wrong. Her smile grew even wider when she heard Korra whisper in her ear. Her heart swelled with love for the Avatar. She rested her hands on the chest of her girlfriend. "I love you too..." their for heads touched and they stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each others presence.

Her cherry lips eventually found Korra's and they shared another passionate kiss. Their tongue collided once again but after a good five minutes, the Southerner was the first to pull back slightly. "Let me take you home Sami. It's late and you need your rest."

The CEO nodded, pulled her jacket back on and closed some of the buttons. "Would... would you like to stay at my place tonight?" she asked hesitantly. Her emeralds locked with ocean blue. "I mean... i-it's closer and...-"

"I'd like that."

She saw the genuine smile on Korra's face and she returned it with equal happiness.

"You want me to take the couch...? I don't mind..." Korra blushed slightly as she spoke, her eyes broke the intense gaze with her lover.

She let out a giggle. "No... I'd like to fall asleep with your arms around me..." she said and took a tanned hand in her own, holding it firmly.

"I'd like that yeah..." she helped the engineer to turn off the lights in her office. Put aside the all the blueprints and other papers. They finally closed the door behind them and left. They walked hand in hand as they made their way to Asami's car. Korra hurried to the drivers side and opened the door.

"My Lady." She said and Asami let out a soft giggle. She crawled behind the wheel and the Avatar jumped in the seat next her. Together they drove off the Future Industries property and headed to the Sato Mansion.

Two months later.

Sato Mansion.

It was around nine in the evening. It was quiet in the mansion. All personal had gone home and even Asami's butler had already left.

The sound of a key gently put into the lock of the front door of the mansion, followed by a click and the door opened slowly. A young woman slowly made her way in. She looked around, her eyes sliding over the furniture as she walked around.

"Asami...?" her voice was soft as if she was scared someone else might hear her. "Asami?" she called out again, slightly louder this time.

There was no response. She walked up the huge stairs and straight to the master bedroom. She knocked softly on the door.

No answer.

She opened the door and peeked her head through. She smiled at the neatly made up bed. She let out a deep sigh and closed the door again. She made her way to the garage that was attached to the Mansion. Still no luck.

Eventually she walked to Asami's office. She saw light that came from under the door as she approached it. "Well, at least someone's in here... I hope." She smirked and knocked on the door.

No answer but this time she opened the door. She stopped for a moment, letting the scene sink in. Her azure eyes softened when she saw the heiress. She was sleeping peacefully. Right on top of all her blueprints, contracts and other paperwork. Her arms on the desk and her head on top of them.

"So adorable..." she made her way to the engineer and knelt down next her. One hand on the edge of the desk and the other lovingly stroke the black hair of the older woman. "Sami... wake up baby..." she whispered softly.

"Mhn..." she stirred under Korra's touch. "Korra...?" she whispered, she slowly opened her eyes. Reality slowly sunk in. "Korra! Oh no..." she suddenly sat up straight and looked at the clock attacked to the wall. It was already 9:30 pm. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she put a hand over her mouth in shock her eyes now open wide in horror. She had fallen asleep some hours ago and missed their dinner date at Narooks at 8:00 pm.

"Sweetheart..." Korra started but was cut off by Asami's panicked ranting.

"I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear! I just wanted to close my eyes for a few minutes and... I..." she buried her face in her hands, her elbows still rested on the desk. She had been so tired. So exhausted. She thought closing her eyes couldn't hurt. She still had an hour and a half before their dinner date. Plenty of time. Just five minutes... the next time she'd open her eyes, she looked into Korra's concerned sapphire orbs.

Warm hands took a hold onto pale wrists and removed the hands of the CEO from her face. She put them around her own neck instead. She pulled the woman out of her chair, wrapped her arms around the slim waist of her girlfriend and pulled her in a warm embrace.

Asami was surprised when she felt her hands being removed from her face. Even more so when they were wrapped around Korra's neck. She settled in the Avatar's warm embrace and sighed happily when she felt lips against the skin of her neck. She smiled and turned her head to catch the tan lips with her own. "Mhn..."

Korra eventually pulled back, her eyes slowly slid over the CEO's features. She looked tired. Dark circles were showing under her jade eyes. She seemed thinner too. She let out a deep sigh but had a faint smile on her face. "You need to take proper care of yourself sweetheart..." she mumbled. "I'm taking you to bed. Right now."

"But I still have...-" she let out a yelp when she was suddenly picked off of the floor. Two strong hands held her tightly. One on her back, the other behind her knees. Korra carried her to her bedroom bridal style. "W-what are you doing?!" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Exactly what I said I would. I'm taking you to bed and you're taking a day off tomorrow."

She was about to protest but the look Korra gave her was enough for her to remain silent. Instead, she just placed her head against the Southerners chest. Enjoying her warmth. She knew protesting was no use so she just enjoyed the ride to her bedroom. The heiress was already dozing off slightly when she felt she was put down on something soft. _Oh... already here..._ she thought and felt Korra fiddle with her clothes.

She had removed most of the clothes and put on Asami's favourite sleeping gown. She then started to undress herself, leaving just her boxers and a shirt that was still laying around. She crawled under the sheets and covered herself and the porcelain white woman who was already dozing off.

She slowly crawled over to Korra. "Mhn... I'm cold..." she mumbled half asleep.

"Come here then..." smirked and moved closer to the shivering woman. Her arms found their way around the CEO and she instantly nuzzled her face against neck. Korra let out a chuckle and kissed the beauty on her hair. "Sleep well baby..."

Asami tried to answer but her brain had practically shut down already. "Mhn... you... sleep too... welll..." she managed to mumble, her words all mixed up but Korra knew what she meant. She closed her eyes and listened how the woman in her arms slowly drifted off to sleep. The only sound being Asami's steady respiration. She opened her eyes again slowly, drinking in the beautiful woman in her arms.

_I still can't believe you're mine..._ she thought, she gently brushed her fingers over the soft skin of Asami's face. She smiled to herself as she thought of just one word to describe her girlfriend. "Perfection..."

Three Months later.

Sato Mansion.

It was noon and both Korra and Asami sat down at the kitchen table enjoying their lunch that had been prepared by the butler. They were in the middle of a discussion, back from when they just met. The topic of the discussion being Amon. Former leader of the equalist group who removed the ability to bend the elements with his blood bend technique.

"I would've been devastated if my bending hadn't returned."

Asami raised an eyebrow, sipping from her coffee. "It's not that bad you know..."

"Yes it was! It was horrible! How would I have been able to fight if...! Oh..." she realized her mistake and the cup of coffee the engineer had held in her hand was put down more aggressive than Korra was used to.

"Geesh... thanks..." she frowned and got up from the table.

"Wait, Asami, I didn't mean to..-"

"I'll be in my office, making myself _useful_." She said the last word with sarcasm.

Korra saw her girlfriend leave the kitchen, buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration. "I'm an asshole..."

"If I may suggest something..." the butler began. "Lady Sato likes tiger lilies... and of course, an apology..." he added as he poured himself and Korra a cup of tea.

The Avatar smiled. "Right... I'll go and..-"

"Best to leave her for a bit miss... perhaps go and get the flowers first. By the time you return, she would've cooled down a bit at least." He said and sipped from his tea, staring out of the kitchen window.

The Avatar nodded and prepared herself to leave. Checking if she had everything with her as she made her way to the door and left the mansion behind as she made her way into the city.

Several hours later and the heiress was still locked in her office. Bowed over the papers and blueprints scattered all over her desk. She was still angry, frustrated. Her frustration only became worse when she noticed that she had made a few mistakes. She rolled her eyes as she corrected the errors with her pencil and ruler.

It was slowly getting dark outside when she stood straight. Her hands on the small of her back when she stretched. Oh damnit... that's going to hurt... she sighed and sat down. She rubbed her temples. Each time Korra and her had a fight she managed to get a headache from it.

She heard a soft knock on the door of her office. "Who is it?" she asked as she continued to massage her temples.

"It's me."

She let out a deep sigh. Great_... there goes my hope for getting rid of that headache..._ "Come in..." she then mumbled.

The door opened slowly and hesitant. Korra stepped in. Her face showed guilt all over it. Her eyes seemed slightly red as if she'd cried. "Hey..." she said barely louder then a whisper.

Asami's arms rested on the armrests of the chair that she sat on. Her gaze locked on the woman that just stepped in her office. "Hey..." her was surprised. She had expected a very different approach. She slowly got up from behind her desk and walked around it towards her partner. "Korra I'm...-"

She was cut short by the other woman. "No. No I'm the one that's sorry. I never should've have said that." She let out a deep sigh and was fiddling with a small wooden box that she held in both her hands. "I can be such an asshole... sometimes I really wish that my brain would be faster than my mouth." She managed a weak smile and dared to take a few steps forward.

"This is for you..." she said, a faint blush present on her cheeks. "I made it myself... I know you like tiger lilies but... they eventually wilt and this... this won't." she said and reached both hands that contained the box towards the CEO.

Asami smiled and gently took the box in her own hands and removed the lid. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief when she saw what was in it. It contained a silver necklace that had a special kind of pendant attached to it. Thin silver strings were wrapped around a gem in the shape of a heart. One side was blue, the other ruby red and in the middle laid a small black diamond.

She held a hand in front of her half open mouth. She felt tears burn in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful piece of jewellery. "It's b-beautiful..." she finally managed to say and had to swallow hard to keep her tears at bay.

"it will fit you perfectly then..." she said, her cheeks still burning. She gently took the necklace from it's container and put it around her partners neck. Once she was done, she let a single finger slide over the pendant.

"I'm glad you like it..." she said and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "I'm really sorry... perhaps I should just tape my mouth shut. That way I can...-" she was cut short when ruby lips locked with her own. The inventor wrapped her arms around the Southerner's neck as she kissed her with a newly found passion. She cornered her against a bookshelf and had her body firmly pressed against her well trained form. No escape.

Korra had been in utter shock and confusion but returned the kiss with equal passion. One arm wrapped around the frame of the taller woman, the other placed on the back of the engineers head. She parted her lips slowly and Asami gladly took the chance to have her own tongue slide into the welcoming mouth.

She earned a soft moan from the other as her tongue danced around with Korra's in a kiss that became more passionate by the second. She wanted to go as deep as she could. Her hands held a tight grip on the other woman, not wanting to let her go.

Finally, after at least five minutes of heavy lip locking, she pulled back slightly. She was panting and her cheeks were burning bright red. "C-can... can you... stay the night...?" she looked into the azure orbs she loved so much. "Just to... sleep!" she quickly added. "I... just really... don't want to sleep without you tonight..."

She cleared her throat and smiled. "I can yeah... someone has to keep an eye on you..." she said with a soft chuckle. "Also... if we make up like this every time we had a fight... I suggest we do it more often." She heard Asami giggle.

"Let me check my schedule for the rest of the week. I might have an opening left." She let out a sigh of relief and enjoyed the warmth of her partner. She nuzzled her face against Korra's neck and enjoyed the scent of her girlfriends hair and skin. "Let's get something to eat... I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan." At that very moment, Korra's stomach growled like a beast set loose. She giggled sheepishly. "Well... lead the way my Lady..."

Asami smirked and took Korra's hand in her own. Leading the two of them out of her office and down to the dining area where Asami's butler was already waiting for them. A big grin present on his face.


End file.
